The Voyage of the Paris Opéra
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Bogg and Jeffrey get entangled in mysterious events in the famed Paris Opera House. They face deadly traps, hidden lairs, and try to protect a beautiful Soprano at all costs. They must intervene before the city's greatest treasure is destroyed!
1. The mystery unfolds

**_A/N: I had such a blast writing, I pumped it up even more with my very own "Phan" Trailers. Watch them on Youtube-my user name is voyagersguidebook. I must give kudos to Gaston Leroux the original author of the fantastic novel and Andrew Lloyd Webber and his team, the brilliant artists behind the most famous musical in the world. I make reference to one or the other frequently. Both works have inspired me for this tale in many ways, along with the impeccable Lon Chaney version of the book. And of course, the creators/writers and terrific actors on Voyagers!. Without them, there would be no fan-fiction to write!  
_**

**_The Voyage of the Paris Opera_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The mystery unfolds**

A low whistle pierced the air, and two male figures careened from the sky. They crashed into a thick patch of greenery and rolled over to avoid a mess of brambles and thorns.

"Bogg! I'm glad you hit the omni! They were gonna trample me!"

Jeffrey Jones still shivered from the previous event. He plucked a few leaves from his dark curls and dusted off his shirt. The Voyagers just left the Wild West and Jeffrey had been trapped on a runaway wagon with a stampede of buffalo on his tail.

"I'm glad I caught up to you, Jeff, that old gray mare wasn't what she used to be, that's for sure."

Phineas Bogg wiped dirt off his tan, suede vest and shook grass from his dark blonde hair. He had minor cuts and scrapes, but nothing out of the ordinary in this line of business. He hugged his young partner reassuringly and laughed.

"Not up for jokes yet, huh?"

"Bogg, don't knock her, she held up long enough to get you close and jump the wagon." Jeffrey replied. His face paled and he stood up wobbly.

"You're right, kid. Long live Bessie! " Phineas announced. "C'mon, lets see what's going down here in…" He opened the omni. "Paris, France. September, 15th 1896. _Hmm, _red light." He latched it back to his belt.

They climbed out of the shrubbery and walked onto a long footpath. The area up ahead bustled with activity. Pungent aromas from the bakeries and restaurants made their mouths water.

"This place is so familiar, I can't remember the name of it though." Jeffrey said.

"_Avenue des Champs-Élysées_, one of Paris' biggest hot spots." Phineas grinned.

"You _would _know that, Bogg."

"Yeah well, I'm a Voyager, a citizen of the world…a…"

"Yeah, _yeah,_ I've heard this all before. Hey, I wonder what's wrong wrong? I don't recognize the date."

"That's surprising. Let's start walking and find out." Phineas grimaced at his clothes. "You know, I feel pretty under dressed for this part of town."

_"You?_ At least you can say you're a sailor or something. I'm wearing Nike sneakers and jeans! Pure 1982 clothes."

Phineas looked him over and shrugged. "Yeah, but your shirt is _like_ a sailor...it's got red stripes and stuff. I'll tell them you're my bilge boy."

"_Aww, Bogg! Gross!_ That's the worst place on a pirate ship."

"What do you know? It's a term of affection. Alright, _Cabin boy_."

"Never mind. How about your son?"

Phineas sighed. "How about nephew?"

"Deal."

The weather was seasonably cool and the sun beamed across the afternoon sky. They strolled the avenue, ignoring the bemused glances and whispers in their direction. Phineas dug into the pouch on his sash and counted out five gold francs dated from the reign of King John II – A measly reward for helping the King rescue his son Louis from the Tower of London. In this time zone the value increased enough for the Voyagers to attain proper clothing before continuing their mission.

**~Oo~**

"I feel much better, don't you?" Phineas adjusted his collar and packed their original clothing into a gunnysack.

"Hey, you get to wear the suit and tie, I'm stuck looking like Little Lord Fauntleroy! Did you forget that I'm _twelve_, not _five?"_ Jeffrey complained. He scratched the black britches and yanked on the silk ruffled collar. He grabbed the hat on his head. "And I am not wearing this stupid cap, Bogg! Boys should never be subjected to wearing ribbons!"

He tossed it over and Phineas shoved it in the case, laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, Jeff! It was all I could think of to get at the moment. You look spiffy, like a little aristocrat." Phineas patted his head.

"Oh jeez. Next time, I'll pick out my own clothes, please."

"Okay, wise guy. Look around, you fit right in. Now lets get something to eat...I'm sure we'll figure out what's wrong any moment now."

As they passed a crowded bar, Phineas fixed an amorous gaze on a doe-eyed woman in a pink petticoat. She blushed when she saw him staring and busied herself opening her parasol. Phineas stopped short to greet her and Jeffrey kept moving along. A sudden commotion from the bar caught his attention.

"Get out of here, Leroux! Go home and sleep it off! You wild _lout!"_ The bartender wiped his hands on his apron and spun back inside.

"Bogg! Look out!" Jeffrey jumped to the left.

Phineas turned too late. A heavyset and beared young man in round glasses hurled straight into him and they stumbled to the ground.

"_Ooof! _Hey mister, be careful okay?"

The glassy-eyed man mumbled an apology in French, then repeated it in English. Phineas helped him up and Jeffrey gathered the papers that spilled out of his briefcase. He noticed the signature, '_Gaston Leroux_.' His eyes widened and he tugged at Phineas' sleeve.

"Bogg, I_ know_ who this is, he's one of my favorite writers."

"You mean besides Mark Twain and Doyle?"

"Yeah, this is Gaston Leroux, he wrote _The Phantom of the Opera._"

Gaston grabbed Jeffrey's shoulders and startled him. "You know of the Paris Opéra ghost? How! Tell me!"

"Hey now, mister! Take it easy with my kid." Phineas pulled Jeffrey from his clutches, but Jeffrey went back to him in awe.

_"Yeah! _Of course I've heard of him, you wrote the book and…"

Phineas nudged Jeffrey and gave him a warning glance. "Not yet, kid." He whispered.

"I would love to write about him, but the inspiration is gone. There is no longer a Paris Opéra. What a tragedy!" Gaston bemoaned.

Phineas pulled the shocked Jeffrey aside.

"Excuse us for just a moment... _Gaston."_ He brought Jeffrey to the edge of a small fountain. "Okay, lay it on me, what's wrong here?"

"Bogg, the Paris Opera house is historically famous, and it's the setting for his story. Gaston Leroux investigated the Opera House from top to bottom and supposedly found the bones of The Phantom! My dad took us on a summer vacation to Europe when I was nine. We took the tour, but not the underground." Jeffrey said disappointed. "Any way, it still existed in my time."

"Oh, really? This doesn't mean he_ won't_ write his story. Maybe the problem here is what happened to the Opera House itself."

"Right, thanks for stopping me. I forgot. He didn't write it until the early nineteen hundreds. He did write other things though, I think he was a journalist most of his life. But, Bogg, if he doesn't get to see the Opera House, his story may never get written."

"Gotcha kid. C'mon, we'll get the rest of the facts from him."

They went back to the disheveled man with pleasant smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Leroux, _um,_ we're tourists here...for the first time. What happened to the Paris Opera House?"

"I was going to that area to grab a bite of lunch. Why don't you join me? I'll tell you all about it."

Phineas and Jeffrey never passed up free food. Gaston hailed a hansom cab and they went on their way.

**~Oo~**

The trio took a picturesque ride through the countryside. They pulled up to a quaint eatery, _La café De Lune_, situated in an area known as _Rue Scribe_. Jeffrey lit up excited hearing the familiar names and places. Gaston led them to a round white table a little ways from the other patrons. Phineas picked up his menu and hesitated.

"Whatever you do, don't order the escargot." Jeffrey advised him.

"Oh, a little bit of snail won't kill you, a bit rubbery for my tastes though." Bogg winked.

"You know what that is?"

"What do you think? You'd be really shocked at the _entrees_ I've had in my lifetime, kid. Sometimes whatever crawled out of the bung hole for the day. I'll stick to the croissants."

_"Ahh_, a sailor! I should have guessed. _Croissants! Feh!_ That's all American's can think to eat when they come here. Let me make the order boys." Gaston chuckled.

Gaston and the Voyagers enjoyed a delicious meal of _Tartines de la Tomates_ _and Mozarella_ and _Brochettes de poulet au romarin_, or as Jeffrey called them, chicken kabobs. As they ate, Phineas urged Gaston to talk about the Opera House. Gaston Leroux was lively and flamboyant, and enraptured with the splendor of the _Palais Garnier_. His stories captivated the Voyagers and he described it in luxurious detail. Gaston's breezy mood eventually sobered.

"It was exactly twenty years ago today, that the Paris Opéra burned down from a mysterious and tragic explosion."

"Explosion? How did that happen?" Jeffrey pushed the remaining tomatoes around his plate and Phineas snatched them and popped them in his mouth.

"Nobody knows, but legend has it as the Phantom's evil doing. Almost everyone inside died, including the beautiful and talented Opera singer, Christina Nilsson. She was just thirty-three and performing the lead role in _La Traviata_. That role started her Opera career ten years prior. From the second day after the performers moved in, they reported strange 'happenings' inside the theater. They increased when Miss Nilsson stayed that fateful week. There was even talk that she _didn't_ die, and she disappeared shortly after her performance. No evidence was produced from the wreckage and her remains were never found... Oh, will you pardon me? My editor just arrived, I need to give him some past due articles."

Jeffrey shook his head sadly when he left. "This is all wrong. The Opera house was never destroyed, it was the entire setting of the book."

"Okay, can you give me an idea of what this story is about? You can't expect me to believe that a _ghost_ blew up the Opera House. It sounds more like foul play to me."

"Your right, Bogg, the Phantom wasn't a ghost, but he pretended to be one. He was a tortured and disfigured man who lived in the catacombs _beneath_ the Opera House. He was a great architect and designed a home there. His name was Erik."

"A tormented guy who lives like a hermit. This is gonna be good. What else?"

"Erik is in love with a young ingénue named Christine Daae. He's a master musician and trains her to sing better than everyone else. He pretends to be her 'Angel of music.' Later, he demands through tricks, blackmail, and murder that she is made the star of all the Operas he writes."

Phineas crossed his arms intrigued. "That's interesting, the character Christine Daae sounds like Christina Nilsson."

"That's because Gaston Leroux used her as inspiration for the book. Anyway, Christine has a handsome boyfriend named Raoul and the Phantom gets jealous. He threatens them and kidnaps her. She finally realizes he's not the angel she thought he was. He's just a pathetic weirdo that lives in a death chamber and sleeps in a coffin. He traps Raoul in the catacombs with another character and Christine is forced to make her choice. If she turns the scorpion she must marry Erik and stay with him forever. If she turns the grasshopper, he would destroy the Opera house, by blowing it up!"

Phineas took a swig of lemonade and leaned in closer, the melodramatics fascinated him.

"So what happened? What did she turn?"

"Erik is a little decent after all. He shows pity after Christine kisses him and he forces them to go away. At the end he gives this moving speech and three weeks later dies of a broken heart."

"And his bones remained hidden in the catacombs? That's what Leroux supposedly found, right?"

"According to his diaries he found the bones with a ring on them. In the story, Erik took that ring from Christine's neck. It was an engagement ring given to her from Raoul." Jeffrey explained.

"What a sad ending! Leroux has a vivid imagination but that still doesn't explain why this happened in real life."

"You heard Gaston, he's convinced the Phantom existed. How else would he get the ideas for his book? What if the Phantom was in love with_ Christina Nilsson_? What if the whole story was actually real?"

Jeffrey bristled with excitement at his theory. Bogg shook his head, still cynical.

"Jeffrey, remember, Leroux is a journalist in the age of sensationalism. He probably wrote all that to promote his book of_ fiction._"

"Maybe, but to his dying day he insisted the Phantom was real. They made movies about his book too. My favorite is the silent film with Lon Chaney, he did his own makeup and he was so creepy in the role!…oh, here comes Gaston."

Gaston approached and smiled wryly. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my job was hanging by a thread! Are you ready to see the grounds of what is left of Paris Opéra?"

"Yes, please lead the way." Phineas said.

-O-

The Paris Opéra was close enough to visit by foot. As it came into view, the Voyagers gasped. The once grand building sat toppled over, a burned out shell with shattered windows and thriving weeds growing out from swampland. They wiped muck from their shoes every few feet they walked.

"Gaston, why didn't they just rebuild the Opera house? Why leave it in ruins like this?"

Phineas picked up a faded poster burned around the edges. A life-like painting of a beautiful woman with flowers and curls in her hair adorned it. Her sloped and haunting blue eyes bore into him. He drew a breath, it was none other than Christina Nilsson. The poster read, _La Traviata_.

"Ah, there she is! Christina is said to have broken many hearts between her voice and stunning looks. A magnificent talent in her day."

"You speak as if you know her." Phineas murmured, still entranced with her image.

"Oh no, I was just a child when this all happened. I've only researched her life in the last few years and found some images. I procured a very rare phonograph of her singing. She didn't have confidence in her own talents for the invention. I treasure it. I suppose through all my hard work I've become quite attached to keeping her memory alive."

"I certainly understand why." Phineas reluctantly let the poster drift gently to the ground, It blew away with a gust of wind. "She was probably unforgettable, one of a kind."

"Yes. Those types are rare, their memories must be preserved."

Jeffrey poked around the inner sections of the dilapidated theater, but there was nothing of interest that wasn't destroyed. Phineas noticed shards of glass and broken fixtures that presented a danger and waved him back.

"I know why they didn't rebuild, Bogg. It's because of the lake in the catacombs, right Mr. Leroux?"

"Exactly, young boy. They spent a fortune the first time! It took them eight months alone to pump out enough water and lay the foundation. They had many setbacks afterward. The Franco-Prussian war began, and the fall of the Empire. Two months under that ridiculous Paris Commune really halted the construction. It opened officially for performances in 1874 and it was a lavish affair. The entire city celebrated."

Gaston developed a faraway look in his eye as he remembered the events. "We attended the inauguration. What a grand spectacle that was! The streets were packed; everyone from the poorest of the poor to the highest official was present. My family and I only got a peek of the inside lobby. The Paris Opéra was fit for a king! I believed it rivaled the palaces."

Standing among the gigantic ruins, it wasn't hard to imagine the splendor it once possessed. Gaston explained that the Government and architects decided not to put up any more money to rebuild it.

"So now it just lies here wasting away in rubble." Gaston finished mournfully. "I wish they would clear it all away. It's such a painful reminder of the past tragedy."

The Voyagers took a last tour around and gave each other a fleeting look. It was time for the next part of their assignment. Phineas excused himself and turned the omni to a week prior to the tragedy, _September 8th 1876_. They needed all the time they could get to solve the mystery.

Phineas took Jeffrey's arm. "I have a feeling this voyage will be tough, kid. Are you ready for it?"

"I sure am, Bogg. I think it's exciting."

Jeffrey wanted to say goodbye to Gaston, but the writer preoccupied himself taking notes. It was the perfect time to leave undetected. Phineas pushed the omni and they burst into the cosmos.


	2. Christina and the Phantom

**Chapter 2: Christina and the Phantom**

Phineas and Jeffrey hurtled downward and crashed onto an immense stage. The gripping music halted. Every dancer tumbled into each other and the lilting soprano stopped in mid-song. All heads turned to the embarrassed intruders.

'_STOP! STOP! STOP EVERYTHING_!"

The conductor tossed his baton and tore at his wild, graying hair. He marched up to the stage. Phineas and Jeffrey tried to untangle themselves from the massive red curtain that broke their fall. Jeffrey poked his head out amazed to see the gigantic auditorium. Gilded and bronzed statues surrounded the buttresses and plush velvet seating and drapes bestowed a regal air. His gaze traveled to the ceiling and the famed chandelier provided dazzling illumination. The conductor yanked Jeffrey up by his collar and Phineas staggered to his feet.

"Hey, easy on the kid!" Phineas demanded, pulling Jeffrey back.

"We are in the middle of a serious rehearsal! What are you doing up there? Are you the ones trying to sabotage this Opera? Speak up!"

Phineas invented a quick reply. "No, we…we were making sure the catwalk was installed properly, we wouldn't want accidents…"

He swallowed hard and faltered. Out of the crowd, a stunning woman in a bright red and lavish costume approached. Her large eyes were entranced him. Her soft hair draped down her back in of pure honey-gold curls and her fair skin gave the impression of fine powder. Jeffrey whistled astonished and Phineas bumped him.

"Pierre, you do not need to yell, he's only a boy. He probably wanted to see the show from above the stage. I know I did when I was a child. It is exciting, isn't it?" She spoke with an airy Swedish accent. Each word flowed over her tongue like a pleasant song.

She took Jeffrey's hand in a gesture of comfort and stared at Phineas. An awkward laugh escaped him. Jeffrey noticed she clutched her bosom with a pleasurable sigh and Phineas pushed back his unruly hair and licked of his lips. She was a few years older than the youthful pirate, but that never stopped his attraction to women before. They were instantly captivated with each other.

"What are you doing in the theater? Have you come to work on the production?" She asked hopefully.

"This is a closed rehearsal until the opening, they have no business here, Christina!"

"Pierre darling, you must calm down. The important thing is that no one was hurt, am I right?"

"We didn't suffer any harm, Miss Nilsson." Phineas bowed.

She glanced all around and bit her lip nervously, but then her attractive smile returned. "Good, very good. I'm surprised you didn't break your bones!"

"No, Christina, they broke my curtains! They still have not answered my question! What is your business here?" Pierre demanded.

Jeffrey jumped in after Phineas hesitated. "Bogg is the most skilled property master you'll ever have!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We wanted to check out the whole theater from the catwalk angle. _Um_…that's how he does his best work. He needs to see the big picture."

"Yeah, _uh_…and I can set up the lighting fixtures and all that sort of thing. I wouldn't want Miss Nilsson to perform in the dark."

A deep blush washed over her cheeks and Phineas flustered. "That is, _um_…well…act..._sing!_" He clasped his hands and shrugged.

_"Ahh,_ it is not up to me. Those positions are filled; we have over seventy stage carpenters. There are many other jobs for strapping young men. The boy can run errands. However, you must speak to Armand and Richard; they are the managers of the theater. They always hire extras at the last moment. They made it clear that they will only come in every few days. Personally, I don't want taking over my rehearsals anyway. They will want to make changes and _La_ _Traviata_ must be handled delicately. So, you both must leave now!"

Pierre pushed them toward the stage steps, but Christina stopped him.

"No, no, Pierre, don't do that." She smiled brightly at the Voyagers. "How would you like to be my personal assistants? Just for now. Don't worry about what Pierre says. I will talk to Firmin. He's in charge of set design and props. I'm sure he'll take both of you and put you to work right away if that's what you wish."

"That's wonderful, Miss Nilsson. We'll do whatever needs to be done around here to make sure this show is a success." Phineas winked fast at Jeffrey. So far circumstances were in their favor.

_"Excellent!_ What are your names, please?" She held out her hand and Phineas grazed it with a smooth kiss.

"Phineas Bogg, and this is my nephew Jeffrey Jones at your service. Is it possible that Jeffrey and I can have a look around the Opera House, get used to the setting?"

"I have no objections, do you, Pierre?"

The harried conductor resumed his place in the orchestral box and shooed them away. He rapped his baton and the other performers took their places.

"That is all well and good! You do that, and don't get in the way again, please! Christina, let us take it from when Alfredo has come to see you. Remember who you are!"

"Of course, Pierre, Violetta is my specialty."

The rehearsal commenced. Phineas and Jeffrey stood in the first row as Christina sang her melancholy aria. The courtesan Violetta is dying and her lover Alfredo comes to beg forgiveness. She accepts but it is too late for them to have a future. Phineas' heart swelled as the melody reached a startling crescendo and blended harmoniously with her voice. Phineas couldn't remember the last time he listened to such beautiful music. Jeffrey was awestruck by the power of the voices, all without the aid of microphones. He spied the look of love in Phineas' face again and groaned; this was not the time to start a romance.

"Bogg…_Bogg_, we should get moving and look around like you said, right?

"What, Jeff? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said, let's get moving,_ Romeo_, we have work to do if we are going to find out who's behind the explosion."

**~Oo~**

Giant stairways and colossal halls decorated with huge frescoes and enormous mirrors embellished the Opera house. Gold and marble, satin and velvet trimmings and designs met their eyes at every turn. The Voyagers made it to the second day of their assignment. They didn't have a chance to search the entire building. Ensuring that dress rehearsals went smoothly with all the props in place was not an easy feat. Phineas made the best of it. He used each occasion to strike up a conversation about the rumors of an Opera ghost. The responses ranged from skepticism to deep fear.

The caretaker named Joseph Dauphin relished talking about the ghost. He was a squat, mischievous man with a long reddish beard. The women tried to avoid him like the plague. In passing conversation, Dauphin prided himself on knowing all the particulars of the building.

"There are two thousand, five hundred and thirty one doors and seven thousand, five hundred and ninety three keys; fourteen furnaces and four hundred and fifty grates that heat this house. If the gas pipes were connected it would form a pipe almost sixteen miles long! We have nine reservoirs. five hundred and thirty eight persons have places assigned wherein to change their attire. The musicians have their own foyer with one hundred closets for their instruments. I can go _on and on…"_

After a long discussion, in which he _did_ go on and on, Phineas remarked to Jeffrey that finding _one_ Phantom might be an impossible feat. Dauphin lurked around scaring the other performers with horror tales. He unnerved them to a point where a missing ballet shoe or a torn costume was the fault of the Opera Ghost.

**~Oo~**

On Sunday afternoon, the Voyagers lounged near the stage. Phineas wore the most dapper attire he could find. Jeffrey was thrilled to be out of the velveteen outfit and into a pair of comfortable trousers. He couldn't help giving his opinion about Phineas' growing relationship with Christina Nilsson.

"The love bug will get ya, if you don't watch out." He teased in a sing-song voice.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "I think you're overreacting, kid. I am not _in love_ with Christina; I just think she's a _lovely_ woman. Today I promised to escort her for lunch. I have a feeling she knows more about this Phantom business than she lets on. Are you coming?"

"No Bogg, _you_ promised her. I don't think she wants some kid tagging along. I want to stay here, keep my eyes and ears open. This is the place where it all happens."

"Are you sure, Jeff? If anything goes wrong…"

"Don't worry, Bogg, I got it covered. I'll keep my hand to the level of my eyes."

Jeffrey swept his arm up and shielded his head. "Like this, Bogg. Remember that."

"Now what is that all about?"

"It's in the book, Bogg. The Phantom has a rope called the Punjab lasso. He uses it as a noose to catch his victims and then he hangs them! If you keep your hand like this, the rope won't fit around your neck. It will be harder to strangle you."

"Oh, well isn't that comforting?" Phineas knelt to Jeffrey. "Jeffrey, I know you read the book and want to go searching for his haunts, but I'm telling you, don't do _anything _without me. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want…"

"The Phantom to get me. You're starting to believe he's real aren't you?"

"I didn't say that. But there's obviously something or someone here and it's frightening the employees, but it could all be superstitious nonsense. So far I haven't seen any evidence. Suppose it's one of the employees pulling the pranks? Dauphin is a good candidate for that. He bragged about how much he knows this place."

"Okay, Bogg, I promise I won't do anything without you. Hey, there's Christina, boy is she pretty."

Phineas turned to see her and smiled. She looked very becoming in a pastel blue and cream dress with a large matching feathered hat. He glanced at his own suit and was surprised to see they nearly matched.

"I'm ready, Phineas, shall we go? My, do you look handsome! Today we make excellent complements!"

"Thank you, of course I'm ready Christina." He kissed her hand and cast a sharp eye on Jeffrey. "Remember what I told you, Jeff. _Stay put."_

Phineas adjusted his hat and linked arms cheerfully with Christina as he led her out of the main theater.

**~Oo~**

"He is lurking about, just waiting for the right moment to kill!"

Jeffrey nearly shouted for Bogg as two rough hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him. Dauphin was up to his usual tricks. The caretaker dropped him quick.

_"Haha!_ You should see the look on your face! Don't worry; I'm just having a little fun."

Jeffrey managed a weak laugh. His heart nearly flew out of his chest.

"Do you really believe in the Opera Ghost, Dauphin?" Jeffrey sat at the edge of the stage and opened his lunch sack. Dauphin's mannerisms reminded him of a character in the story named Joseph Buquet – The Phantom's first victim.

"_Believe_ in him? I've _seen_ him with my own eyes! He's horrid to look upon! He has a body like a skeleton. His eyes are sunken so deep that you can hardly see the pupils. You cannot even see a nose; his face looks like a skull! His skin is a nasty yellow color like a dead man. And he barely has hair, except the four black locks springing around his head. Gruesome indeed!"

Jeffrey shuddered. His description fit the exact one in the book. He glanced around fast. Most of the employees and performers spent Sundays locked away in their quarters and dressing rooms. He wished he had gone to lunch with Phineas.

Dauphin crept slowly across the stage, gesturing to hidden places with dramatic flair. "I know where he lives, deep beneath this Opera House is his lair. It may as well be a tomb. If I were you, I'd keep my eyes open at all times. You never know when he'll strike!"

He laughed at his macabre humor. Dauphin picked up his broom and began an imaginary sword fight. "I wonder if he's as good a fighter as he is a ghost! I'd like to stick it to him to see if he bleeds red!"

He stopped with a sharp gleam in his eyes as his gaze traveled up to the catwalk. Jeffrey felt compelled to warn him.

"Mr. Dauphin, I'd be very careful if I were you. He could be anywhere and he knows your mocking him. The Phantom is always listening."

"I have no fear of him, Jeffrey. I can take on that old bag of bones! Now I must continue my rounds of the building. Remember, watch _your_ back!"

Jeffrey finished off his lunch alone. He paced back and forth across the stage, admiring the colorful scenery for the ballroom setting. Giggles and chatter echoed in the distance but the theater itself remained eerily quiet. He looked up to the catwalk and saw something sprint across. A shadow moved swift as a cat and suddenly the entire theater plunged into darkness. Jeffrey froze, he wanted to scream but no sound reached his throat. Slow and wicked laughter reverberated off the walls. It started from above, and then he heard it to the left of the theater, then the right. The pitch heightened and sounded as if it came from the audience. Finally, the vile laughter stopped cold right behind him. Jeffrey darted toward the steps.

Metal groaned and screeched. The crash drowned out Jeffrey's screams.

**~Oo~**

"…So then I decided to change my name from _Jonasdotter_ to _Nilsson_. Most everyone in the theater world creates a stage name."

Phineas and Christina enjoyed a fine lunch at the _Café De Lune_. The facade charmed Phineas more than when he ate with Gaston, twenty years in the future.

"Tell me, Phineas, have you ever considered the theater? You have such a presence about you. You're dashing and young yet. Your voice is so strong vibrant. I believe you would mesmerize an audience and have many female admirers as well."

"You really think so?"

"Think so? I know it. Perhaps not Opera, but most certainly musical shows. Do you sing at all?"

"Well, I am a legitimate bass. Thank you, Christina, but you're giving me far too many compliments. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Christina laughed gaily and placed her hands on the table. Phineas lifted one and softly caressed her fingers. She leaned closer to whisper in a sultry tone.

"You have complimented me many times without words. Your eyes speak volumes to me. I feel as if they want much more than your inclined to say."

Phineas' entire body tingled. He sighed her name and cupped her pink cheeks. His face drew nearer and their lips met…

_"Cheesecake, Monsieur!"_

Phineas jumped back so far his chair toppled over. Christina gasped and rushed to his aid.

_"Phineas!_ Are you hurt darling?"

Phineas lay back stunned and she raised his head to her chest.

"Well, I did bump my head a little..._oww."_ He held it for effect, taking full advantage of the situation and the warmth of her bosom.

She pushed hair from his eyes. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me make it feel better."

She caressed the back of his head. Phineas fell into a delightful stupor, but realized they were still on the ground surrounded by an audience. He stood erect and righted his chair with a hearty laugh and shrug. They sat down again, avoiding the amused stares. He dug into his dessert. It was time to tackle the subject at hand.

"Christina, I want to talk to you seriously about the events in the Opera House. I know this may sound crazy but, do you believe there is a Phantom?"

Christina's smile faded and she lowered her eyes. "Phantom? _Nonsense!_ Why should I believe such childish tales?"

Her words didn't convince him and he pressed her. "It's not childish to the others, and I've heard there were _accidents_?"

Christina folded a napkin on her lap and picked at her dessert. "Nothing unfamiliar to theater life. Before I signed on to the production there was another in my role. Carolina DiFrancesca. She really is a lovely Opera singer, though quite a diva. Two weeks ago she lost her footing and sprained her ankle. For some reason she lost her voice the following night. Every time she opened her mouth to sing, she croaked like a toad! She claimed someone loosened the floorboards and poisoned her throat spray, only nothing was found wrong with it. There was no evidence of tampering. They finally believed it was mimicry or ventriloquism. Domingo, the lead tenor and, _ahem_, her _pet_... hurt his back terribly when a pile of sandbags landed on him."

Phineas stared incredulously. "And all that occurred just by chance? Those things happen all the time right?"

"Phineas, that doesn't mean there is a ghost! It's coincidence!"

She dropped her fork and nervously tried to put on her gloves. Phineas didn't intend to agitate her. He grasped her delicate hands.

"I'm sorry for making you upset, Christina, I won't discuss it anymore."

"Thank you, Phineas. The truth is I just want to get this performance over with and leave France for good. I was invited to sing at the Metropolitan Opera in New York again! Isn't that grand?"

"Yes, it is! Congratulations."

"Thank you, but even before then I am requested to perform in London and St. Petersburg. Oh, I cannot wait to go back there. It has been a few years."

"I'm sure you'll wow the new crowds. You sing beautifully."

After finishing dessert, they took a leisurely stroll through a lush courtyard and headed toward the Opera House. Christina kept silent most of the way and Phineas surmised it was because of his Phantom questions. She only spoke to admire the gardens and her successes in past Operas.

**~Oo~**

A desperate young stagehand raced to meet them.

"Monsieur Bogg! Mademoiselle Christina! You must come quickly! There's been an accident with the lighting, the boy!"

Phineas' blood turned cold. Without waiting for explanations he darted into the building. He burst through the foyer and into the theater, leaping over the rows of seats. He saw other stagehands cleaning up shattered pieces of glass and metal.

"Jeffrey! _Jeffrey!_ Where is he?"

"Monsieur Bogg! He is safe, just a little hurt. We have him in your quarters."

Phineas sprinted backstage and up the spiral stairwell. A doctor stepped out of the room.

_"Doctor! _That's my boy, how bad is it?"

"He does have some cuts from the glass shards. I had to remove a sizable piece from his arm. He has some scrapes from his fall, but otherwise he's well. I think he's more terrified than anything. I don't blame him. Are you _Bogg_?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Then do go in, he's asked for you this whole time. I'll check on him later. I left ointments and medicine for the pain on his bed stand."

"Thank you!" Phineas hurried to the bedside. Jeffrey's right arm was bandaged and iodine stained the scrapes on his body. Jeffrey grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Bogg! It was him! I saw the Phantom before the lights fell down, _I swear!"_

"Relax, Jeffrey, Don't worry. I'm here. Now start from the beginning, slowly."

Jeffrey related the odd conversation with Dauphin, and the scary events afterward. Phineas' expression was troubled.

"I'm sorry this happened, Jeff. I want to get to the bottom of it right now! I…"

A piercing scream from Christina's dressing room cut the air. Phineas sprinted out. Despite his pain, Jeffrey followed. He didn't want to be alone. Phineas found her door and forced entry. Other employees came to help. Christina cowered in the corner of the room shaking. Her face white and terrified. She bounded into Phineas' arms.

"I saw a ghost! A hideous form of a man in my mirror! He was grinning at me, beckoning me to! He had a white mask and no eyes! Just blackness! When I screamed he vanished! Oh, Phineas! Hold me! _Hold me_ _please!"_

The actors went into an uproar. Armand and Richard had just arrived after the disturbance with the lights. They demanded everyone to the stage. Phineas kept his arm around Christina and Jeffrey gave her a cup of water as they followed the crowd. She cried on Phineas' shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Phineas…it was horrible, if only you had seen him."

"Shh, don't worry Christina. I promise I will protect you."

Armand and Richard commanded center stage and held up their hands to silence the scared murmurs.

_"Attention! _Attention Everyone! We heard all the complaints and stories! We witnessed today some wicked deeds of this so-called ghost. We assure you that the matter will be dealt with. Please try to keep calm. Whoever this wretch is, he is trying to ruin our show and our reputation and we won't have it!"

Armand paced the length of the theater and cupped his mouth with a showy display. "Do you hear me, Phantom? Wherever you are lurking? You will not scare us! Now we shall all get back to work._ La Traviata_ must go on in three more days!"

Everyone clapped for Armand's speech and obeyed despite their nervousness. It helped that a few journalists lingered about. If the public had cause for alarm, no one would attend the Opera. Jeffrey shook Phineas' arm. He didn't want to answer any questions.

"Bogg we need to talk, but not in here. The walls have eyes and ears."

"Sure, Jeff, just give me a few minutes with Christina. I can't leave her like this. Stay with Firmin and I'll come and get you."

"Okay, but don't be long."

Phineas led her back to the dressing room and checked it before she entered. He rested her on the bed and propped her pillows for comfort.

She calmed down, but her hands trembled in his. They remained silent for a minute, and then she took a deep breath.

"Phineas, I have not been entirely honest with you. When you asked me at the café if I knew the Phantom... I acted like I didn't. That is a _lie._ I have known the Phantom for some time now. I've never seen him face to face. When I saw his image in the mirror that was the first time I truly laid eyes on him."

"I had a feeling you were lying. It's all right. What do you mean, you _know_ him? Almost everybody here _knows of_ him."

Christina hesitated again, then drew her hands to her face and sobbed.

"If I am correct Phineas, then the one haunting this Opera house is Erik Jorgensen, my first love!"


	3. Angel of Music Revelations

**Chapter 3: Angel Of Music revelations**

Phineas and Jeffrey left the Opera house and rested on a stone bench in the courtyard. Jeffrey cringed from the sting in his arm.

"So what happened? What did she tell you, Bogg? I have to know everything."

"I left her with Mme. Giry and her daughter, but not before I coaxed the whole story out of her."

"You do have a way with women, Bogg."

"Yeah…_I do._ Anyway, here it goes. When Christina was nineteen she came under the tutelage of a wealthy woman named Adelaide Leuhusen. Adelaide payed for her education. Adelaide hired a struggling professor that she felt would be the perfect music teacher for Christina. His name was Erik Jorgensen. Erik was a successful architect, but his love and talent for music made him change careers. It was said he had the voice of an angel. Christina was a good student and made quick progress, but eventually he wanted more from her."

_"Uh oh, _you mean he fell in love with her right?"

"Nailed it. At first, Christina was flattered by all the attention and returned his affections. He wrote arias for her to sing at fairs and small concerts. He billed her as having the voice of a goddess and the public adored her. But, she was still very young and not ready to be tied down. She viewed it as a brief May-December romance. He loved her completely, but she couldn't return it the same way. She didn't think she ever could. He was kind, but she noticed something very sinister inside of him. That feeling came to her the day he proposed."

"She was right, the guy is a major creep!"

Phineas helped Jeffrey adjust the bandage. "You mean the character in the book. We don't know for sure if this phantom is Erik."

Jeffrey laughed wryly. "I would bet the omni on it."

"Well, let me finish the story first, would ya?"

"Go ahead, sorry."

Phineas stood up and crossed his arms. "Christina turned him down and moved to Paris to continue her lessons. She regrets having ever laughed at him. She called herself a 'stupid, flighty' girl. Erik followed her; hounded her, and one day cornered her backstage after her first major performance, which was _La Traviata._ He got impatient and tried to…well, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Bogg, so then what happened?"

"She put up a strong fight, took the kerosene lamp off her vanity and threw it in his face."

_"Oww!_ That must have hurt bad." Jeffrey gaped at him and jumped up. "That's what did it! That's what made him disfigured!"

"His face caught the flames and the kerosene only made it worse. He screamed in agony and they tried to put it out, but the fire spread throughout the room. He ran away and she never saw him again. The _Théâtre Lyrique_ didn't want a scandal so they never reported the incident. Christina left France ashamed and successfully re-kindled her career in New York and Europe."

_"Wow!_ This is just as exciting as the book, but Erik was _born_ deformed in the story. So now…the _real _Erik has come back in disguise as a Phantom. Do you think he wants revenge?"

"Maybe now, but I also think he's still obsessed with her. She showed me these."

Phineas pulled out a packet of yellowed papers, each one delicately tied with a black ribbon. Jeffrey looked them over. They included songs and poems ranging from sweet to threatening with Christina as inspiration for them all.

"She started receiving them five years ago. In one he describes a fantastic underworld where she will rule as queen. That could only mean the catacombs, right?"

"I think so. So I guess now it's _'if he can't have her, no one will.'_ Bogg, he's insane! I feel bad for her."

"So do I. Christina never told anyone she had these letters. She admitted being afraid to marry. She fears for the lives of all her colleagues and friends."

"What are we going to do, Bogg? We can't change history by getting her out of Paris, this show has to go on."

Phineas roamed around with his hands in his pockets. "Leroux mentioned the rumors that Christina disappeared not long before the explosion, remember? What if she didn't die and Erik took her underground?"

"That makes sense. That's what I was thinking all along."

"The only thing we can really do is make sure nothing else happens until the performance."

"Oh boy, I guess I'll see the catacombs after all! _Awesome!_"

Phineas looked at him sternly. "No way, you are not going down there. I want you to get out of the Opera House as fast as you can if that's the case."

Jeffrey tossed his arms up annoyed. "What do you mean, _no way_? You can't leave me out of this! You're gonna need my help…I…I can help you navigate the passages! It all starts from Christina's mirror, it's a trick mirror."

"Well that's obvious, but Jeffrey, the answer is still _no."_

"That's not fair, Bogg! Listen, I know this story, you could get caught down there in one of his traps! He has a ton of them!"

"Jeffrey, Gaston told me that during the Franco-Prussian war they used the catacombs for army supplies and loot. There's no secret lair. this is real life, not some fantasy book!"

"Hey, it might as well _be_ the book. You don't know if this Erik has traps or not. Besides, in the real history Gaston investigated the tunnels himself and he wrote what he saw."

"Jeffrey, please just…"

Their debate was interrupted by the echos of melodious singing drifting on the wind. They looked up and saw Christina ambling across the rooftop.

"What is she doing up there? Bogg, there's something wrong. Look at her face."

Christina headed toward the ledge in a daze.

"Bogg, she's gonna fall!"

**~Oo~**

They ran into the Opera House and up the stairwells beyond the dressing rooms. Phineas found the roof door ajar. On the rooftop courtyard a giant statue sat in the center. The wind gusts intensified as Christina continued her song and climbed the large stone gargoyle on the corner ledge.

"Bogg, stop her!"

"Jeff, don't yell." Phineas wandered to the gargoyle and called to her calmly.

"Christina, it's me, Phineas. You must come down, you could get very hurt."

She looked at him and halted. A flicker of recognition passed over her face. She smiled, but continued to ascend and threw her arms out like a bird's wings.

"Sing to me, my Angel of Music! I will sing to you!"

Christina sang her heart out. _"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"_

She no longer sang words, but rather a haunting melody. Her voice soared higher and higher. If danger wasn't imminent, Phineas could have listened captivated. He climbed up and the gargoyle's slick wings, thankful to see footholds. He reached out to coax her near him.

"Christina, I'm here for you, I need you to take my hand."

"The Angel of Music is my guide and guardian! He speaks and I listen!" She cried out.

Sweat poured down his face and his muscles tightened. He wrapped his legs around the middle of the gargoyle and grabbed her waist before she raised her foot on its head. She didn't struggle and laughed uncontrollably. Phineas pulled her off and lowered her down with his free arm.

"Jeffrey take her, make sure she doesn't fall over!"

Phineas jumped off the gargoyle's back, his chest heaved and he fought back his fear. Christina swayed in Jeffrey's arms fainted. Phineas caught her before she slumped on the ground. He put her over his shoulder and he and Jeffrey climbed down to the theater.

**~Oo~**

Christina's eyelids fluttered open and she held her head. The manly voices in the room warbled and their images came in and out of focus. "Where am I? _Wha_…what happened to me?"

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" Armand asked.

"Yes, as soon as the hallucinogen wears off. Right now she needs plenty of sleep. She'll be too drowsy for any kind of activity for the rest of the evening."

Armand and Richard breathed a deep sigh of relief. "That's very good. I mean, Sunday the performers rest anyway. The big rehearsals start tomorrow."

_"Hallucin…_what happened? How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for almost an hour, but you need more. Don't try to get up, Christina. We need you to be alert and ready for the Opera." Richard explained.

"I suggest we leave her alone for now." The doctor shut his bag and bade everyone to follow. Christina grabbed Phineas' hand.

"Please don't leave me, Phineas. I'm terrified he's going to find me."

Phineas knelt down and wiped her tears. "Don't worry, Christina, Jeffrey and I will guard you tonight. We put you in our room for now."

"Oh, thank you, but please…please stay with me until I fall asleep."

Phineas glanced at the doctor and he agreed.

"Bogg, what should I do?" Jeffrey asked.

"Jeff, you need to rest too. Hey, why don't you go to Firmin's room? He's busy right now. I'll come get you soon. Jeff, how well do you know the catacombs from the book?"

"Pretty well I guess."

"Do you think you could draw me up a map of it? Even if you write things out, just so I have some kind of guide." Phineas asked. He noticed Jeffrey's frustration with being left out of the loop.

"Sure thing, Bogg. I'll try."

Christina smiled wearily at Phineas when everyone left left. "Your nephew is such a wonderful boy, he's so considerate and respectful. He must get it from you."

"Oh, I think he gets it more from his parents."

"Phineas, what did the doctor mean when he said _hallucinogen_? How could that be?"

"Christina, we found an empty glass in you dressing room. Where did it come from?"

"It…it was…warm milk to help me sleep. Little Meg Giry brought it in for me, she's such a darling."

"Christina, that milk was drugged. The doctor examined the cup."

"Oh no, Phineas! I will not believe little Meg would do that to me, why would she?"

"I don't know, Christina. I'll have a talk with her."

"Don't frighten her. It had to be him! He must have saw her prepare me a glass and put the drug in it, I know it!"

"_Shh,_ _shh,_ don't worry, that's what I believe too."

"You will most likely find her practicing in the foyer. Her mother is very strict. Meg is a capable dancer, but I believe she is better suited to other pursuits. She has a fine taste in costuming and art."

Phineas pulled the quilt over her and caressed her hair.

"Christina, who is the Angel of Music?"

"How did you hear of that? I used to call Erik that. He truly had a splendid voice, a fabulous vocal range from tenor to baritone."

"You called out to this angel, sang to him when you were, um…_under the influence_."

"Oh my goodness. I have not spoken those words in years since we parted."

Christina sat up higher, desiring to change the subject. "Phineas, sing me a song, any song, I love to hear your voice."

Phineas thought hard and then a song he heard long ago in Voyager school came to mind. The Voyager's satellite picked up music from any time zone since the age of recording.

"Okay, but I'm _warning_ you…"

"Oh stop now, I've heard terrible singers in my time. You can't be any worse."

He laughed and stroked her face; he sang softly.

_"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here, with you, beside you, to calm you and to guide you. Let me be your shelter. Let daylight dry your tears, your safe, no one can find you, your fears are far behind you..."_

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go too…Christine…that's all I ask of you."_

He thought Christina was lulled asleep. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Her eyes opened and she passionately whispered his name as they embraced.

"Phineas, take me out of this darkness…"

Christina sat up and Phineas pulled her close against him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed intensely. He always wanted to keep her safe from this madman, and then he realized the truth. He was a Voyager. When this assignment finished he would most likely never see her again. He couldn't change her history. He forced himself to break off the kiss and set her back on the pillows.

"I must go, Christina. There's a lot more work to be done if I have to catch this phantom. You get all the rest you need."

"I do love you, Phineas." She murmured sweetly and drifted to sleep again.

Phineas froze in the doorway. He looked at her with longing and regret for yet another future he would never have.

"Goodnight, my sweet Christina."


	4. Hand to the level of your eyes!

**Chapter 4: Hand to the level of your eyes!**

The _foyer de la danse_ was beautiful. Three immense mirrors covered the back wall and grand chandeliers sparkled. Lush paintings of dancers encircled the room. It was a practice room and place for dancers to meet and greet their admirers and friends. The afternoon following Christina's trauma Jeffrey stood in the center marveling the furnishings. Everyone simply rehearsed and no one breathed a word of the Phantom. Dauphin vanished from the grounds and fears mounted that the Phantom finally caught him.

"Isn't it just wonderful? They have allowed us to practice here for a few years before there were even shows."

Jeffery jumped, but then recognized Meg Giry's reflection. She wore ballerina tights and a pale pink sheer cloth wrapped around her waist. Jeffrey went red in the face; she was a tiny fourteen-year-old girl with dark almond eyes and very pretty. Her long black hair hung in a loose ponytail.

"Wow, that's very cool, I mean... _amazing."_

Meg ventured to do her stretches on the red velvet bar. "I'm sorry I hadn't a chance to ask you with all the excitement the other day. How is your arm? When we heard the crash we knew right away it must have been the Phantom!"

"Oh, this? It's fine. I can move it and stuff, but I have to be careful not to break the wound." Jeffrey lied. When Phineas changed his bandage the other evening he couldn't suppress his tears.

"Thank goodness! I can't tell you how frightening all of this is, and to think of everything that happened to my dear Christina. She is such a pleasure to be around. I don't know what I would have done if I saw the Phantom in my mirror."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I noticed your friend Phineas has taken quite a fancy to her, and she has to him. I wonder how serious it is? He's very dashing. They would make a remarkable couple."

Jeffrey didn't want to say the wrong thing to her and make Phineas seem like a playboy. "Well, you know adults, they're so mysterious about those things."

"Yes, I do. I think my mother is the most mysterious of them all."

"She sure is, Mme. Giry is really a character."'

"Oh, you know my mother?"

Jeffrey remembered the grim woman from the novel. "Oh, _uh,_ sort of."

"I try to lighten her up, at least get her out of that horrid black dress!"

Meg giggled at her joke, but then straightened her form and continued leg lifts. "Forgive me, I shouldn't talk that way about mother. She is one of the greatest living dancers of all time. My papa died when I was a little child and she has worn black ever since. She just has her quirks too, she always preferred dark colors."

"I'm sorry about your father...hey, don't we all have quirks? I bet that staff she bangs gives you a headache."

"Yes! _'Higher! Lower! Plie right!' _Oh she can drive you up a wall. I must stop my complaining. Do your parents do strange things?"

"Um, well, my parents are dead. Bogg is my guardian."

Meg's expression saddened. "Oh, Jeffrey, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry about it. Everybody thinks their parents get on their nerves at some point. Even Bogg can be a pain sometimes."

_"Haha!_ You know Jeffrey, I was thinking…"

Meg lowered her voice to a whisper and moved closer. The older dancers entered to rest and stretch out their limbs.

"I wanted to do my own investigation about the Phantom. As scary as it all is, I want to see him for myself, just to prove he really exists. I hear talk he is just a flesh and blood man. I want to go up to the catwalk where the accident occurred."

Jeffrey's desire to do his own search overcame his common sense and Phineas' warnings. "I want to go too, Meg! Let's get out of here before we lose our nerve."

"Wonderful!"

Meg grabbed his hand and they ran backstage.

**~Oo~**

"You know, Meg, I didn't realize how high this thing actually is."

"I thought you and Monsieur Bogg hid up here to get a view of the theater. That's what you told us, remember?" She smirked at him.

"Well…yeah, but…we were only up here a few minutes. This feels like hours."

Jeffrey followed her cautiously across the wooden beams, she moved with poise while he struggled to keep balance.

"Yes it is very high, but you're not afraid of heights... are you Jeffrey?"

"No, actually I'm not…I shouldn't be."

"We can go down now if you like." She teased.

_"No way! _'m serious, Meg, The Phantom ran across just before the lights fell. Hey look! I see a hatch, it's kind of blending in with the ceiling. I bet he got in through there…I…"

Meg turned to quiet him. Down below the singers and dancing assembled for a major dress rehearsal. Jeffrey peeked saw Phineas in the seating area, looking for someone on the stage. Most likely him.

"Oh no! Jeffrey, I forgot they changed the time of the rehearsal! If I am not there, mother will have my head! They'll be performing the whole show today." She said disappointed.

Jeffrey slipped past Meg determined to get into the hatch. He stood on his tiptoes to reach the bolt. He looked at Meg and got on his knee.

"I have an idea, give me your foot. I'll give you a boost and you try and pull it open, okay?"

The music of the opening scene began; Christina came to the stage, surrounded by men. They laughed and sang gaily.

"Jeffrey there are stagehands everywhere, someone is going to catch us."

"Then let's do this quick, Meg. Don't chicken out now!"

"What does that mean?"

"Um, I mean, don't be scared to do this. We came this far."

Meg sighed and let Jeffrey lift her. She grabbed the handle tightly and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again with no success.

"Jeffrey, I can't get it. It's like something is blocking it, or it could be rusted."

"It can't be rusted if the Phantom uses it. Keep trying."

They froze at the sound of shuffled footsteps. The hairs on Jeffrey's neck stood up. The Phantom returned.

"Go on children, _open it! I dare you!"_

The entire catwalk filled with a plume of red smoke. The Phantom bellowed and a flash of electric blue light blinded them.

_"GO!"_

Meg screamed and lost her footing. She grappled for the handle. Her weight was just enough to force the hatch open.

**~Oo~**

A large sack attached to a strong rope tore through the passage. It bounced off Meg and she landed on top of Jeffrey. They both toppled to the edge of the catwalk. Shrieks of horror erupted from the stage and the sack slipped off to reveal Dauphin's strangled corpse. The body swung back and forth. His eyes bulged and his tongue hung unnaturally low from his mouth. The rope frayed and he collapsed on the floor.

In all the commotion Jeffrey and Meg's screams were muffled as they grappled to hold onto the edge of the wooden planks.

"Don't let go, Meg! _Bogg! Bogg! Help us!"_

Phineas bolted from his seat the instant Dauphin's body fell. The man went missing for two days, but no one paid any mind between rehearsals and The Phantom's deadly tricks. He didn't bother to check the body; there was nothing to be done for Dauphin now. He jumped on stage and heard them. He gazed up. Jeffrey and little Meg Giry's legs kicked into the air as they desperately clung to the catwalk.

"Oh my God! Hold on Jeff! Hold on!"

Bogg grabbed a carpenter from the side of the stage.

"Don't just stand there! Didn't you see those kids up there!"

"No..I..._OH NO!_ Hurry! I must find a ladder!"

Phineas shoved him aside and threw himself up the catwalk ladder three rungs at a time. The cast watched apprehensively and other stagehands clamored to help him. Some of the women fainted in fright. They had to let him go up alone. The catwalk would not hold all the weight. Phineas made it to the top and winced every time it swayed. The support wires tensed as he crept across.

"Bogg Please! We're slipping!"

"Monsieur Bogg! Help us! I cannot hold anymore!" Meg pleaded.

Phineas got onto his stomach and crawled. He put his arm out to Meg and she climbed onto his back. She scrambled to the other edge and a stagehand met her halfway up the ladder. Everyone below cheered his courageous act. Phineas pulled Jeffrey up in the same manner. Jeffrey cried out in pain when Phineas lifted him. Blood seeped through his wound from the strain of holding on for dear life. He had to get control himself. He gritted his teeth and with his good arm, managed to wriggle himself opposite Phineas. The fear seized him again.

"Bo.._Bogg!_ He's here!_ Look!"_

Glowing red eyes pierced into them from the open hatch. A wicked cackle filled the entire theater. The performers scattered. Jeffrey lifted his arm to shield his face but Phineas stiffened with confusion. The smoke billowed around them and they could barely see each other.

"Hand at the level of your eyes Bogg! _Now!"_ Jeffrey choked.

Phineas was shaken to the core. Just as he lifted his arm a noose came flying out and landed around his wrist. The Phantom bellowed in anger at missing his target.

"_So, it is to be war between us? You are trapped! There is no way out! Christina is mine!" _

The noose whipped back to the Phantom. Jeffrey tried to reach the ladder by crawling backwards and facing Phineas. The thin steel wires on each end twirled and snapped. The catwalk rocked violently. Phineas clutched Jeffrey's hand and grabbed hold of the omni. Suddenly, it seized him again. The Punjab lasso wrapped around his throat and the Phantom jerked tight. Phineas choked uncontrollably and suffocated. He clawed the rope with both hands.

"No! Bogg! Stop it! _Stop it!" _Jeffrey couldn't pull it off._  
_

Phineas saw double and his vision dimmed. He made a last attempt to remove the lasso, but it stayed taut around his Adam's apple. One more tug would kill him. His throat closed.

"Je…Jeff!..._hit...omni!"_ Phineas blacked out and the catwalk flipped over, smashing onto the stage.

Christina cried out in terror. She grabbed Meg and shielded her eyes as Pierre shouted.

"They have vanished!"

**~Oo~**

They landed in an empty grass field. Jeffrey hovered over Phineas and shook him.

"Bogg! _Phineas!_ Wake up! _Please!"_

Phineas' opened his eyes and grabbed his Adam's apple. He wheezed and sputtered. His windpipe had nearly been crushed. The dreadful noose hung limply around his neck. He pulled it off and tossed it into the tall weeds surrounding them. Jeffrey scampered over and grabbed him. Phineas clutched him tight while trying to catch his bearings. He finally mumbled some words.

"Jeff…you did it! You saved me!"

His deep voice came out hoarse and he stroked the inflamed rope burns over his neck.

Jeffrey grinned. "Bogg I can't lose you! Are you really okay?"

"I'm okay, I just need a minute. Hey, you're bleeding all over..."

"My..my cut opened on the catwalk...don't worry about me. Take all the time you need! We have a green light here. We're in Africa, 1700." Jeffrey forced down tears. He had to be strong for his partner now.

Phineas stood and Jeffrey readjusted the omni settings. Before they could leave, Phineas stopped him.

"I have to control this bleeding." He ripped off a clean, large piece of his shirt sleeve and took Jeffrey's arm. Ignoring his protests, Phineas wrapped the sleeve like a bandage and secured a knot. Phineas' head spun and Jeffrey kept him from tottering into the swamp more than once.

"Ohh, thanks Bogg, it helps a lot. Hey, I really have to get you out of here."

"Oh boy! I think you should hit it now!" He pointed ahead in shock.

Jeffrey snatched his arm. Three male lions surrounded them, ready to pounce. Jeffrey pushed the button and they were hurled back to Paris, 1876. They careened onto the roof top courtyard in the early evening.

_"Owww, _good thing we didn't hit that statue, those wing tips would have been a killer." Jeffrey rolled up and over.

Phineas dusted himself off. "No worse than that lasso..." His tongue thickened against his throat.

"Anything I can do for you, Bogg?"

Phineas rubbed his neck fervently. "I need a lot of water. And a little sleep."


	5. Stranger than you dreamt it

**Chapter 5: Stranger than you dreamt it**

Thunderous applause echoed. Christina and the cast of _La Traviata_ took their final bows. Hundreds of flowers and coins showered the stage. Jeffrey stared from his seat in box 5; his body frozen in place. The noise pounded in his head and his palms sweat. He looked up and saw the chandelier swaying without a breeze. From the corner of his eye, the Phantom in all his ghastliness spliced the ropes that held it sturdy. He grinned at him as he did cut each piece. Jeffrey alone heard his cryptic sing-song words.

_'Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bear to look or think of me? Go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey!"_

Jeffrey watched horrified as Phineas approached Christine to give her a kiss and bouquet of red and white roses. The Phantom's voice rang in his ears.

_"REMEMBER! THERE ARE WORSE THINGS THAN A SHATTERED CHANDELIER!"_

The ghoul stopped cutting and every rope whipped and unraveled. Jeffrey wanted to scream but he croaked every time his mouth opened. The Chandelier swung over the audience. Why didn't they see it? Why didn't they move or run, or even scream? The candles and hydraulic lights hissed and exploded. Shards of glass sprinkled down on them like raindrops. The flames engulfed everyone seated below. The final rope loosened and the chandelier flew across the burning, writhing, audience straight for Phineas and Christine. They carried on with laughter and kisses through a catastrophic display of fire and destruction.

_"Nooooo! Noooo! HELP THEM!"_

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey's cries shocked Phineas out of a deep sleep. He fell off his bed and stumbled over. Jeffrey thrashed around, but wouldn't open his eyes. He screamed his name.

"Bogg! _Bogg!_ Don't die! Don't leave me! The fire! The Chandelier! _No!"_

Jeffrey sobbed. Phineas didn't want to startle him from the dream; he stayed on the side of the bed and held Jeffrey's arms. He called to him gently until his trembling slowed down. Phineas took a cool washcloth and patted it over his head and face.

"Jeffrey, I'm here, I'm here. I'm all right. I'm_ alive. _Open your eyes, open your eyes for me."

Phineas dropped the rag when Jeffrey awoke and Jeffrey reached out to cry on his shoulder.

"Bogg! The Phantom killed everybody…the chandelier…it fell and everyone was on fire. The whole theater! And you and Christine…" He squeezed his eyes shut until the images faded. Phineas' face came into focus and his brow creased sympathetically.

"Everyone is safe, Jeffrey. I'm not leaving you, kid. I'll never leave you."

Phineas' suffered through his own tormented dreams. Jeffrey fell from the catwalk and he was too late to catch him. The idea of losing Jeffrey in any way troubled his thoughts from time to time, but he often kept it to himself. He was attached to the child. If something tragic happened, a deep part of Phineas would be lost forever.

He pushed Jeffrey's curls back and laid him down. He poured him water from the pitcher and Jeffrey gulped it down.

"Hey, feel better yet?"

"Yeah, Bogg, I probably woke up the whole Opera House. I thought I stopped getting nightmares."

"Everybody has bad dreams now and then, Jeffrey. I get them. With all the creepy stuff that's been going on around here, it's no wonder you did."

"Bogg it was so real! I...I don't want to talk about it right now though."

"I understand. We don't have to talk about it at all, whatever it was never happened and most likely never will. Eventually it will fade away."

"I don't know about this one. If it did happen, I don't think I could take it. Bogg, don't ever go away, please. I need you…as much as I need my father."

Phineas eyes teared up and his heart swelled with pride.

"I'm happy to accept any role, even if you still call me _Bogg_."

"That's right. We're partners, remember what I said once? It was corny, I know." Jeffrey laughed a little.

_"Hmm,_ Oh yes! _P B and J!_ Peanut Butter and Jelly make the best team, so do Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey!"

"Thanks. I'm sorry I woke you up. I know you needed the rest."

"Don't worry, kid. I was having a hard time sleeping. How's that arm?" The doctor cleaned it up pretty well."

"Yeah he did. He told me, _'No more funny business, stay off the arm or else I'll be coming back to saw it off!' _

"_Great_ bedside manner."

_"_He's right though. I can't forget how easily people died from infections in this era. The painkillers really kicked in and he gave me a special gauze wrapping, its thicker. I'll be okay with it. No infections for me."

"Good, I'll be on top of that...there's something else we need to talk about."

Jeffrey looked at Phineas awash in guilt. "You don't have to say it, Bogg. I'm sorry about the catwalk. It was real stupid of me to go up. Meg wanted to first, but I agreed to it. We were just curious. I can't believe what happened. I could have lost you…I'm such a dummy!"

He would never forget how Phineas' face contorted in pain when the Phantom pulled the noose. He held back from crying again. Phineas was with him now and that was all that mattered. When they returned to theater, they came up with a quick explanation for their disappearance. Phineas told everyone that they climbed across and through the trapdoor before it fell. Some were still unconvinced, but they had no choice but to believe them.

"Hey, Jeff! You're the smartest kid I know, the history book in pants, but you're still a kid. I can't expect you to always pay attention to what I say. However, you _would_ have been killed if I weren't there, you _and_ Meg. Poor Dauphin was murdered because he poked around looking for trouble. For now on, you are not to leave my side. Do you understand me?"

Jeffrey hung his head, and an idea came to him.

"Okay Bogg, I surrender. I'll go wherever you go."

Phineas crossed his arms with a huff. "That's right, I should carry you on a leash."

"You and me, to the ends of the earth!"

"The very tip. The precipice of the earth!"

_"Yup! _Even to the _catacombs!"_ Jeffrey suppressed a smile.

"That's right! Even to the cata…_combs_… Jeffrey! You…_you…"_

Phineas playfully threw the pillows at him and tickled him until he begged for mercy.

"Smart kids give me a pain!"

**~Oo~**

Phineas and Jeffrey attempted to eat a peaceful breakfast outside the Opera house as they studied the map Jeffrey sketched.

"I'm sorry it's rough, Bogg. It's been two years since I read this book. There were so many twists and turns in the tunnels."

"And you're working from fiction. Don't worry about it, It's good for a start. I'm pretty sure I…_we_…can find the way. I wish I knew what his next move was, we only have until tomorrow night to set history right. You said the passage starts from Christina's mirror and it leads you to his lair. That sounds pretty simple to me, so to speak of course."

"Not that simple, Bogg. If we take that route, we'll be caught for sure. We have to start from this point here at Rue Scribe..."

Christina joined them. Her liveliness depleted and shadows marred her eyes. She jerked her head at every noise, in case the Phantom should appear. She came to Phineas' side and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her and whispered comforting thoughts to her. Suddenly, she sprang up and her eyes glowed like a blue flame.

"I can't bear this anymore! My poor Meg, and sweet Jeffrey! Dauphin! Carolina, All the others! And you, my gorgeous Phineas, he nearly choked the life right out of you before my eyes! There will be no end to his madness unless he gets what he wants. I am a stupid and selfish woman! I know what he wants. I've known it all along, but I let it go this far. I cannot allow anyone else to die! Phineas, tomorrow night after the performance, I shall be gone!

_"Gone!_ Christina where? What do you mean?"

She put her finger to his lips and then kissed him.

"Do not worry for me. _La Traviata_ was my first performance, it will be my last!"

She burst into tears and ran away. Phineas went to follow, but Jeffrey stopped him.

"Bogg, I know what she's going to do, she's going to sacrifice herself to The Phantom! We can't let that happen. In the story there are two choices, remember?"

"Yes, marry him or the explosion, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We let the Phantom think he succeeded and then go after her. If he feels threatened too soon he could decide to blow it up himself earlier than expected. We only have today and tomorrow, the explosion happened right at the end of the play, _after_ the bows."

"Then that means he must have the whole place rigged to blow! There's something else, Bogg, something terrible we may not be able to stop."

"What's that, Jeffrey?" Phineas held his head extremely frustrated with all the bad news and accidents.

"The chandelier! In the book, The Phantom drops the chandelier right onto the audience and it kills two people."

Phineas tossed his arms up and stomped back and forth. "I don't believe this! That Chandelier is _two tons! _More than two people will be killed, the whole middle section, that's only if it doesn't swing out and hit the stage! And don't forget the fire it will cause! He may as well not even blow the place up at all. That aught to do it!"

Jeffrey remained silent as Phineas ranted. He felt bad for him. His partner was tired, he saw it in his face, and in the way his eyes bugged and his temper flared. Phineas desperately wanted to help Christina. His feelings for her were strong. Visions from his dream returned and he shoved it out. Jeffrey wracked his brains for anything that might help the situation and then he remembered something pivotal.

_"Whoa!_ Wait a minute, Bogg! Maybe he won't even touch the chandelier!"

Phineas stopped in his tracks. "How could you be so sure? He seems to be going by the book now, why not? Maybe he's read it?" He said sarcastically.

"No, I just remembered Leroux's notes that he put together after the book was published. The chandelier falling was _his_ idea because it did really happen, but not the whole thing."

"Great! So _half_ the audience gets killed." Phineas slumped on the stone bench and flicked the omni open. The red light flashed.

"Bogg, let me finish! I mean that it's not going to fall until 1896, and that's in the history books. That's not what's wrong here; it's the explosion and disappearance of Christina. Leroux never mentioned the chandelier falling because it hadn't happened, and it wouldn't anyway in _that_ history because the Opera House was destroyed."

Phineas closed his eyes and a sigh of relief escaped him.

"I get ya, kid, so we don't worry about chandeliers, I hope. Now, about your bomb theory? It's the Grasshopper! The Grasshopper must be an activator that sets off the dynamite. That stuff must have been left there from the war. He probably placed them around the Opera House. Erik was an architect, he would know the most effective areas to put them."

Jeffrey walked in circles. "This whole thing makes me think, Bogg. In the red light history, Christina refused Erik and he made good on his threats. It's changed though, because of you. She's fallen in love with you, and knowing the Phantom could have killed you, she changed her mind to stay with him."

"That could be it, kid. Our interference made the difference, but the light is still red." Phineas tried not to ponder Christina's feelings, or his own. The voyage was hard enough as it is. He changed the subject.

"We're going on a bomb hunt to disable every one of them. So if the Grasshopper gets turned, _nothing_ will explode. I have a feeling he loaded a bunch of it in one area, like under the stage. That's the best place for him to put it. It's all part of his grand finale. I'd rather go it alone on this, but I don't want to leave you. It's extremely dangerous, think we can do it?"

Jeffrey liked the idea despite his anxiety. "Bogg, this is his Opera House, he's going to know what we did."

"We have to be discreet. I'm sure he's not around the entire place every moment. We have to try, Jeff."

"I'm with you…_um, _have you ever disabled dynamite before?"

"On occasion, dynamite is usually controlled from a separate source. We'll only be snipping the wiring attached to it…very carefully of course."

"Okay, I trust you, Bogg. Let's get going."

As they entered the foyer, Christina rushed toward them; her face blanched. She waved a parchment in her hands with a black ribbon.

"He has given me another letter, Phineas!"

She thrust it in his hands and collapsed on a lounge. Phineas read it aloud.

_**My Dear Christina,**_

_**You have betrayed me for the last time. I gave you my music; I let your songs take wing. And look how you repaid me! You denied me with your betrayals. This young man you desire, he was bound to love you, when he heard you sing, Christina. I can not let him have you, but he has foiled me with his own brand of illusion! It is too bad he does not know the vixen that you are. In time he might have, but your time is up my Queen. Perhaps it will be **__**hi**__**s handsome face that is disfigured. Regardless, prepare for the final curtain!**_

_**Your most humble and obedient servant, O.G**_

Phineas tore it up with a growl that even Jeffrey backed away from. "I'm sick of him! He's playing these games too long and they are gonna come to an end!" He looked seriously at her. "Don't do anything foolish, Christina. You don't have to give yourself to the Phantom. That's not the way things should be."

A spark returned to her face. "I hope I don't have to, Phineas, but I am ready and willing now. I said it before; I can't have any more death over my head! I feel just as guilty as he is."

"Don't let him make you feel guilty. You didn't love him. He should have took it like a man and moved on. And don't blame yourself for his deformity. You were acting in self-defense. He was trying to rape you!"

Christina put a hand over his mouth. "Phineas Bogg! Please watch your tongue, everyone will hear you."

"Then let them! Let them hear what kind of monster he really is! _Arrh!_ I'm sick of this whole thing!"

Phineas stormed into the theater. He threw himself into a seat in the last row and put his head in his arms. A few minutes later he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Bogg, we're gonna beat him."

Phineas looked at Jeffrey with traces of tears in his eyes, not all from exhaustion.

"Jeffrey, would you think any less of me if I tell you how scared I am? I don't think I've ever been more scared on a voyage. Except maybe the time the Kauranas kidnapped you with Marco Polo and his family. I looked everywhere in that Persian camp for you. I took a big one on the noggin too. The guy nearly knocked my head off."

Jeffrey's respect and admiration soared for Phineas. He put up a brave front for his partner too, but inside his stomach jerked like a roller coaster. They had to see this voyage through to the end, even if it meant the end of their lives.

"I remember that. And when they sold me like a slave, you said, '_I'll find you, Jeffrey, wherever you are, I will find you.' _I never doubted that. I know this assignment has you in knots, but you're really doing your best. Remember what Franklin Roosevelt said."

Phineas raised a weary fist. "Right! _Charge!_"

_'Uhh, _no Bogg, that was Teddy. C'mon on, you were the one who reminded me."

Phineas shrugged and smiled embarrassed. The Roosevelts were the furthest people from his mind right now.

"He said, "_You have nothing to fear but fear itself." _You always told me it's okay to be a little scared. I would never think less of you for that. You're my hero, Bogg. You always will be."

Jeffrey anticipated a positive reaction and got one. Phineas mussed his friend's curls. He wiped his eyes, undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"Thanks, kid, I really needed to hear that. You know what, I'm ready to get back to work, are you?"

"I sure am!"


	6. Dynamite Dilemma

**Chapter 6: Dynamite Dilemma**

The Voyagers made their way to the cellar beneath the stage as quietly as they could. Jeffrey kept his arm at the level of his eyes nearly the whole way down. Phineas did the same; he was not looking forward to the noose again. They stifled their coughs from the dust. Thick cobwebs stuck to their hair and clothing. Jeffrey kept shaking his shirt in case spiders landed on him and he itched all over.

"I don't even think the Phantom wants to be down here, it's gross!" He complained. "I hate spiders."

"Good, then we can get this done fast right?" Phineas kept the lantern in front of him. They heard murmurs of music and voices above them. The flooring creaked and groaned and loose sawdust scattered on their heads whenever someone moved over their spot.

"See anything yet, Bogg?"

"Not yet I…hold the phone! _Look!"_

Phineas shone the lantern on the foundation beams. Phineas counted six bombs nudged between them, each consisting of a dozen sticks. His gaze followed the attached red wires until they disappeared from view. They continued into a hole that went far below the cellar.

"Bat's Breath! I knew it! What do you think, Jeff?"

"I'm thinking the Grasshopper hops jolly high, Bogg."

"What's that mean?"

"Its a line from the book. The Phantom brags about how big the explosion is gonna be."

"Oh…well, I better get to work fast." He pulled a sharp penknife from his pocket. He looked at Jeffrey. If something went wrong, they'd all be goners. He froze.

Jeffrey was attuned to his partner's feelings. "What's the matter, Bogg? Can't you do it?"

"Nothing, Jeff…it's just…never mind. Let me do this quick." He rubbed his palms against his legs and patted Jeffrey on the shoulder.

Phineas wiped his brow with his arm and tried to control his shaking hands. He kept his back turned so Jeffrey wouldn't see the anxiety on his face. He snipped the first wire and Jeffrey inhaled sharply. Nothing happened. He moved on to the next stick and did the same, then the next one and the next, until he disarmed every pack of dynamite. He scarcely looked at Jeffrey the whole time. When he finished he turned to him and slumped his shoulders. Jeffrey held his breath wide-eyed.

Phineas hugged him. "We did it, kid!"

"_You_ did it, Bogg!"

Phineas picked up the lantern. "No, you helped me out so much, you thought of the idea first."

They climbed up to the backstage corridor.

"Now what happens, Bogg?"

"Now I need to find Christina and apologize for being insensitive to her, c'mon."

**~Oo~**

They bounded up the cellar steps and opened the trap door on the floorboards.

'_THWACK!_'

Phineas nearly fell into Jeffrey. He looked up and his face got lost in the black folds of Mme Giry's lengthy dress.

"Mme. Giry, please it's us, Phineas and Jeffrey!"

She removed her staff away from the door frame and allowed them to come up.

"_Ahh,_ my daughter's hero and her little friend. What are you doing sneaking around the cellars?" The look of suspicion and apprehension in her face told Phineas she knew the Phantom's secrets.

"The base beams underneath us are loaded with…"

Phineas stopped talking. The Phantom heard all. "_Mold!_ I was making sure things were sturdy, I don't want the dancers to fall into rotted floor boards. It happened to Carolina."

_"Hmmph,_ mold indeed. You and your ward should be extra careful. You know what could happen! You were nearly killed the other day. He is lurking, he does not like intruders spying around his theater."

"_His theater_? Mme. Giry, with all due respect, you speak as if you and he are good friends. I hope you're actually defending him, considering the attempt on you daughter's life, I…"

"SILENCE!"

'_THWACK!_'

Her ominous staff hit the floor again. She stole toward Phineas and whispered in his ear. "I know what you are trying to do. But I know what he is capable of, there is a price on my head too if I don't give in to his demands. He has grown angry with me; I have not given him allowance. Armand and Richard refuse it. Why else did you think he is so bent on destroying this play? I am aware of his love for Christina and his lair. There is a way to get there besides the mirror, and you wouldn't have to cross the lake. I can show you if…"

A young actor came backstage. "Mme. Giry! There you are! Come quickly, the dancers keep messing up their routines; they are so frightened."

Jeffrey grabbed Phineas' arm. "Bogg, we need to get that dynamite out of there, what if he tries to blow it up with the fuses on the dynamite?"

"I don't think he'll do that, Jeffrey, it would cost him his life too. It's better to leave it where it is, there's no danger right now. I just thought, if he wanted to blow up the Opera House right after the performance, than there's no reason for Christina to make any choices with the scorpion or grasshopper, right?"

"You're right, Bogg. It just went that way in the book."

The Ballerina's huddled on the stage floor, Mme Giry strutted over and rapped her stick twice.

"Positions! _Positions! _We have one more evening of rehearsals! Pierre! Cue the orchestra!"

"Right away, Mme. Giry!"

Jeffrey was amazed. "I wonder if the Phantom is as scared of her as she is of him."

"_Aww,_ Jeff, she's a little severe, but still a lady after all."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind, just like the Phantom is still a man."

"_Jeffrey!_"

"Sorry, hey, didn't you want to see Christina? We shouldn't leave her alone too long, Bogg."

"I know, I'll go find her now, She's probably…"

All the Ballerinas screamed. A massive shadow with a cape and hat loomed over them with his arms outstretched, creating a bat-like appearance. It hovered for ten seconds then fled, a sinister laughter trailed off with him. Phineas racedin the same direction.

"Bogg! Wait!" Jeffrey followed close behind.

"I have to find Christina!"

Phineas knocked over props and crates, but the Phantom vanished. He stopped short and Jeffrey crashed into him. He was only chasing a shadow. Armand and Richard hustled into the theater foyer. They missed the disturbance and approached Phineas with grand gestures.

"There he is, the hero of the day! All the papers sing your praises, Monsieur Bogg! Mayor Clemenceau insisted we hold a gala in your honor at the Opera House…well, we were going to have one anyway, but he insisted..._tonight!" _Armand beamed.

Richard was not settled with the decision, but he smiled uneasily. "Yes, yes...The public is fickle, it would be good press to do this right before the opening of the show."

Phineas looked at Jeffrey, things were getting far too complicated. "Armand, Richard…I really appreciate the honor, but it's too much trouble. With all that is going on with the Phantom…"

_"Don't_ mention his name even! I have heard enough. He must learn that he will not in any way ruin this performance or our spirits! Dauphin's death was a tragedy, but we must move forward. You have saved the lives of one of our dancers and your friend. And the life of the most famous Opera Singer in the world! We have planned this for weeks. It is invitation only, very exclusive." Armand explained.

"But I…"

"We will not hear another word!" Richard argued. "Now, you and the boy go and find costumes to wear!"

"Costumes?"

Jeffrey couldn't believe it. "Excuse me, Monsieur Richard…um, this wouldn't happen to be a Masquerade would it?"

"Correct! Nothing less for the Opera!" He rushed on the stage, nobody mentioned the Phantom's appearance. "Now get a move on. Finish up the rehearsals and prepare yourselves, tonight we celebrate!"

The oblivious managers left the theater and the cast ran around in a flourish.

Phineas shrugged. "You heard them, let's get some costumes. Come to think of it, I've never been to a masquerade."

"And you'll never be at one quite like this either, Bogg. The masquerade is a big scene in the book and the Phantom…"

_"Christina! _There you are! I wanted to talk to you."

Bogg brushed past Jeffrey to meet her. Christina folded her arms and looked away annoyed.

"Christina, please forgive me for leaving you in the foyer. I…it was just…"

Her face face softened. "You don't have to say it, Phineas. I understand. What's been happening here has taken its toll on all of us, you most of all. Your body must be so strained."

She demurely placed her hand on his chest and massaged it. She ran her fingers across the muscles in his arms.

"You are so full of vigor and energy, Phineas. I am thankful to have you to protect me. I know it is a silly idea to have a masquerade, but as long as I'm with you, I feel very safe. Will you be my escort?"

Phineas grabbed her soft, curved arms and stared at her. "Of course, Christina. There's no one else I'd rather be with."

"Splendid! Oh Phineas, _you_ are my true guardian!"

Christina kissed him on the lips and Phineas held her, basking in it. Jeffrey turned his back as they made the soft hums of lovers. He rolled his eyes and walked around for five minutes, poking at the scenery. When he looked back, they were gone.

"No Bogg, not this time!" He said aloud.

Jeffrey made his way to their room. He doubted they went to hers with the Phantom's trick mirror. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He put his ear to the door and heard rustles and giggles. He rapped loudly. Phineas thrust his head out, his shirt was halfway unbuttoned.

_"What!_ I…oh…Jeffrey…_heh heh_…I'm sorry…I forgot…"

"Forgot what? _Me?_ Forgot that there's a murderous Phantom on the loose roaming around the theater, while you're in here making whoopee with Christina?"

Jeffrey was angry at his carelessness, and Phineas at his rudeness.

"Jeffrey, do you mind keeping your voice down? She'll hear you."

"So what! We have a job to do and only two nights to do it. There's no time for this stuff now."

"Jeffrey! That's enough! Don't speak to me like that. We...we were just letting off some steam, you know I care deeply for her."

Phineas reluctantly stepped out and closed the door behind him. Jeffrey really let him have it.

"Sure, you care for _all_ of them, but do you love her? C'mon Bogg, do you love her?"

"Jeffrey, that's not fair, that's not your concern."

"Well it should be _your_ concern! You know we'll leave here don't you? Christina Nilsson has her own future, whatever it is, and you can't mess with that! She's _in love_ with you. Are you gonna break her heart like you did to Mabel?"

Phineas was taken aback. He had not forgotten Mabel Hubbard-Bell or the vow of love he made to her in his heart. It was moot to honor it now, but Jeffrey's words stung him. He couldn't bear to see Christina cry the way Mabel did. At least Mabel had Alexander to turn to.

"Okay kid, you got me there, but you're still _rude."_

"I'm honest, Bogg. Sometimes you have to tell it like it is."

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it."

_"Aww, Jeez,_ I'm sorry. We have to talk about the masquerade, its _very _important."

"Okay! Let me just talk to Christina, go wait somewhere else. I don't want her to see you standing here when she comes out."

"Fine! Don't take too long…please."

**~Oo~**

Christina lied on the bed fiddling with her dress. Phineas hesitated, then stopped her. He pulled over a chair.

"Christina, I can't do this…not now."

"Is something wrong, Phineas? Was that Jeffrey?" She chuckled. "He's so cute, always by your side." Christina scooted closer. "It was terribly funny how you just plucked me over your shoulder and brought me here. It was so romantic. I've never met a man like you before, Phineas. I don't think I ever shall."

She put her arms around his neck kissed his chest. Phineas ached as she maneuvered her hands down to his waist, but he gently moved her away.

"Christina…we can't. I must tell you something. The truth is, I'm _not_ here to be a stagehand. Jeffrey and I are here to save your life and everyone else in the Opera House."

He stood up and paced, readjusting his shirt. Christina toyed with her dress buttons full of disbelief.

"You and a boy? Where did you come from, Phineas? You and he are not French; American most likely. Are you policemen? Do you work for a secret service?"

"Christina, I can't tell you all that now. It's a very long story, but you must trust me. You can kind of say it's a secret service. Very secret."

"You saved my life many times, I at least owe you my trust."

Phineas sat on the edge of the bed and she curled beside him. She stroked his back. "Tell me what you can, love."

"Tomorrow night there is supposed to be an explosion after the show, perhaps at the curtain call. Jeffrey and I found the source and dismantled it, but the Phantom is still here and he is desperate to have you, you know that already."

Christina began to cry. "I cannot believe I am the cause of so much pain and anguish. Phineas, what am I going to do?"

She rocked with sobs and he held her close. _"Shh._..Christina, there's nothing you can do. That's why we're here. Your job is make sure that you put on the best performance of your life. Promise me that?"

She looked up and sniffled, then raised herself erect. "I don't understand it, but I promise you that it will be the greatest performance of _La Traviata_ Paris has ever seen!"

He kissed her head and stood up. "Fantastic! Your public adores you! Come Christina, I'll bring you somewhere you won't be alone. Besides, you have to get ready for tonight! I can't wait to see the costume you choose."

"And you, sir? What will you be?"

_"Hmm, _I was thinking more of the pirate look."

She wrinkled her nose. _"Pirate!_ Phineas you should be a prince! Very well, you boys love to be such characters. Then I will be your Pirate maiden!"

**~Oo~**

While Jeffrey waited he wandered further down the hallway. The dreary back rooms stored old props and costumes. His spine tingled. He started back and a panic set in. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure scamper past at the end of the shadowy hall. He almost wanted to cry.

"Bogg…Bogg is that you?"

He forced himself to move. The last door at the end of the hall creaked open and he moved closer.

"Bogg! This isn't funny! Come out."

Fright seized him. It wasn't Phineas and he shouldn't have followed. He whirled around to make a run for it when a giant lasso seized his waist. He nearly flew through the air and two cloaked arms seized him and a gloved hand clamped his mouth tight. The wall panel slid open to reveal a tunnel of pitch blackness. He struggled and kicked and dragged his feet, but couldn't escape. The panel was sliding shut. The figure uncovered his mouth. Jeffrey tried to grab the side partition to force himself out.

"No! _Help, Bogg!_ Help me! _BO…!"_

The wall slammed closed and darkness engulfed him.


	7. Masquerade!

**Chapter 7: Masquerade!**

The Paris Opéra was a whirlwind of activity before the masquerade. Dancers and actors bustled throughout the foyers and the theater creating the most extravagant costumes for the occasion. Kings, Queens, Harlequins and fairies graced the halls. Caterers and bakers wheeled in delicious wares and lined up bountiful tables. Elaborate and colorful marble friezes adorned the Grand Escalier. The orchestra tuned their instruments to play engaging music.

After escorting Christina to her dressing room. Phineas quickly changed into his normal pirate garments and boots for a 'costume,' but he embellished it with a red bandanna and black eye patch. He realized that he kept Jeffrey waiting over a half hour. He knocked on Firmin's door. The older man opened and Phineas laughed at the bells and ribbons that dangled from his jester cap.

"Hi Firmin, have you seen Jeffrey? Did he come this way to get a costume?"

The carpenter stroked his black beard. "No, I didn't, Phineas. I haven't seen him since the afternoon. I figured he'd be with you, or little Meg." Firmin winked.

"_Ahh,_ thanks! Most likely."

"He's young and smitten."

"That he is."

Phineas strolled down the corridor toward the backstage exit to find Meg Giry. The petite dancer was clad in a highly ornate ballet dress and just added the finishing touches of glitter to her curls. Phineas knocked.

"Oh! Monsieur Bogg! You make a striking pirate! Can I help you? I'm sorry I was not quite finished with my costume." She blushed, and fixed her tutu.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Meg, your costume is lovely. I was looking for Jeffrey, you haven't seen him around have you?'

"Oh, no I haven't. When you find him, please tell him I will save a dance just for him. He is so adorable."

Phineas grinned. "He'll be glad to hear that. Thanks Meg, see you downstairs."

When she closed the door, his smile faded and he grew worried. Why did he let the boy out of his sight? Didn't he promise to never leave him? Chilling thoughts raced through his mind. What if the Phantom took him? The image of Dauphin's strangled corpse was still fresh and he gulped. The aroma of the food wafted in his direction and music swelled. The masquerade commenced and the festivities were expected to carry until morning.

_"If I know that kid, he's already at the buffet table."_ Phineas thought. _"He better be."_

He rushed down and halted at the landing. Swarms of people in elaborate masks and costumes mingled, laughed and danced, but not Jeffrey. Mme. Giry stood out. Her usual black dress was traded in for another, which boasted extravagantly high pointed shoulders and silver and gold sequins peppered the entire gown. She wore a cat's mask. Black and gold flowers twined around her staff. She caught his eye and waved to him to come to her.

Armand and Richard suddenly found him and bade him to the buffet table. He couldn't ignore them. When Phineas came near he shook hands with Mayor Clemenceau and his associates.

"I heard it was a complete act of bravery on your part, Monsieur Bogg. All at the risk of your own life to save Mademoiselle Nilsson and those children. And here she is now! The darling of Opera world! Bonjour, Christina!"

Christina glided over to the men and Phineas' eyes widened. He smiled bright. She wore a female version of his outfit – a long two-tone beige skirt, a red and green stitched belt and a white, ruffled peasant blouse. Over that, she wore a reddish brown leather jerkin. She wore her hair half up and in large ringlets that cascaded tantalizingly over her pale, bare shoulders. Because of her short stature she complimented the look with high brown leather boots.

"What do you think? Am I ready to sail the seven seas?"

_"Aha!_ The pirate's wench! No, I should not speaks that way, but she is quite a maid isn't she?" Armand said.

"Christina, how did you pull this costume off?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, when you were with Jeffrey I peeked in your closet, I found the strangest pair of red and white shoes, and they matched Jeffrey's cute shirt. It wasn't too hard. The theater is loaded with costumes and outfits to wear."

All the men kissed her hand. Christina really knew how to play up to the crowds of admirers that encircled her. They all wanted to know about the Phantom. She held onto Phineas' arm as she calmly explained the recent events. She didn't mention her history with Erik at all, only that the Phantom was a menace who was sure to be caught in due time. Christina continued to amuse them with her wit and charm, while Phineas grew tenser. Christina sensed this and drew him away with a dramatic twirl to the dance floor. She whispered in his ear.

"Phineas, something is wrong. Tell me."

"I can't find Jeffrey, the last time I saw him we were in the room."

Christina's face clouded over. "Then you shouldn't remain here, he must be found, Phineas! Look, Mme. Giry wants you. Go, I can handle things here."

Phineas kissed her cheek and went to Mme Giry's side. She pushed him behind the drapes and rapped his shoulder hard with her staff.

_"Oww!_ What'd you do that for?" He asked annoyed. He was on the verge of breaking it in two.

_"That_ is for ignoring me! I have been trying to get your attention for over fifteen minutes, or do you not care for the life of young Jeffrey?"

"Of course I do, what do you know about this? Where is he?" He demanded.

_"Shh,_ keep your voice down. I was trying to tell you earlier that I know another way to Erik's lair. It is one he doesn't use, because he would be exposed."

Phineas wanted to shake it out of her, but remained a gentleman. "Please Mme. Giry, just tell me where it is."

"The passage begins underneath the stage, where you and the boy were today. There is an entrance to the cellar that will lead you to the lake, and across you will find his lair, but be warned, there is peril at every turn!"

On cue, the music hit a startling climax and stopped abruptly. A huge throng of revelers formed at the bottom of the grand stairwell. Phineas spotted Christina at the front. He pushed his way to her and noticed eyes ablaze with fear and loathing. He followed her gaze to the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped.

A man dressed in bright crimson silk and velvet deliberately tread down the steps. Beneath a huge hat with long, matching feathers he wore the mask of death–a grinning skull that enveloped his entire face. His cloak trailed behind him and his menacing voice reverberated off each wall.

"I am Red Death! Do not touch me!"

The skull head turned and his empty black sockets peered at Christina. She wrapped her arms around Phineas and he shielded her protectively. A man dressed as a squire stepped out from the crowd and bravely went up to the ghoul.

"I know who you are! The Phantom of the Opera! It is he!"

The squire reached out to seize his mask. A hand like that of a skeleton appeared from the red sleeve and grabbed a hold of his wrist. A loud gasp escaped the revelers. The squire's features twisted in agony as he tried to pull away. The Phantom released him and he tumbled down the steps. Phineas lunged forward to catch him. The squire's body quaked in fits and starts. On his wrist a huge red welt developed and his skin partially melted off the rest of his hand. A doctor in the crowd rushed to his assistance, dragging him screaming out of the hall.

"He is not human! He is a _demon!"_

Phineas faced the Phantom, his countenance stony. He wanted to attack the madman and make him pay dearly for all the tragedy he caused. The Phantom raised his fist and shook it.

"Why so silent Good Messieurs? Did you think that I would have left you? I am offended to know I was not invited to this grand occasion!"

He pulled out a parchment and threw it at Phineas. "For you, good boy!"

When Phineas opened it, all the color drained from his face. He saw Jeffrey's handwriting written in blood red ink.

_'Tomorrow the trap is set and the beast waits for its prey. I told you this is war! Christina's chains are still mine! If you dare interfere, your boy will pay the ultimate price!'_

Christina let out a scream; The Phantom barreled toward her, his arms open for an embrace. Phineas ran to her side.

"Don't let him touch you! Watch for his hands!"

Phineas grabbed her and lunged onto the floor, covering her body. The Phantom soared over them laughing and landed in the center of the room. Everyone backed away, lest they feel his deadly skin. Although outnumbered, the Phantom struck terror in all their hearts and they dared not to move.

"Your suitor is agile, Stina! _Ahh! _You remember don't you my goddess? That was your childish name!"

Phineas kept in front of her, his arms askew and ready to block another attack. The Phantom couldn't take her now, or else history would change. The skull continued grinning and mocking him. Every time the Phantom talked, the jaw and teeth moved up and down grotesquely.

"_Insolent Boy!_ Basking in her glory! You're an ignorant fool!" The Phantom bowed with a flick of his hand. "Look at the brave young suitor trying to share in my triumph! After tomorrow night, my Stina, you shall make the final choice! Good Messieurs! You _will_ perform _La Traviata_ tomorrow evening! If you fail to do so, a disaster beyond all your imaginations will occur!"

The lights flickered out, plummeting everyone into shadows.

"Where is Jeffrey? Where is he?" Phineas shouted. The Phantom cackled again and sprinted up the stairs.

"Down that path into darkness deep as Hell! Come and find him if you dare!"

He drew the cape over his body. A dazzling display of colors and red smoke billowed from where he stood, and he disappeared. The lights returned and the entire hall erupted into panic. Mme. Giry grabbed Phineas' arm and led him away into the theater. Her bone-thin fingers dug into his muscles.

"There is no time to waste, Phineas. Follow me to the cellar under the stage, come!"

_"Wait!_ What about Christina!"

"She will be fine, I will explain all to her. The Phantom wants her to do her play! You must hurry if you want your boy to live!"

Phineas flung open the trap door and they entered. Mme. Giry held her lantern up and her other arm over her head.

"Keep your hand to the level of your eyes! _Remember!"_

Phineas hurriedly followed the path to the cellar. Damp air and the odor of sewage permeated his nostrils.

"The Phantom lives well beyond here, keep quiet in case he hears us." She warned.

As they trekked, a gust of wind blew the lanterns out.

"Great. Just what we need." Phineas grumbled.

"Stop. I must relight the oil…"

They backed against the wall. A bright light approached from the far end of the tunnel and a head of fire floated in the darkness.

"What the heck is that?" Phineas gaped.

"Quickly, Phineas! Turn this way!"

They began a new journey down a narrow opening and the bodiless form followed with a noise – a grating, screeching sound that amplified off the stone.

"What is going on? Who is that?" Phineas shouted over the din.

A ruddy face with dull black eyes and a hanging lip appeared through the flame. Phineas grabbed Mme. Giry and they flattened themselves against the stones. He knew the sounds now; he felt them. Thousands of tiny creatures swarmed around their feet.

"Hold still, Mme. Giry, or else they'll bite!"

A low voice bellowed from the flaming face. "Make way for the rat-catcher! Make way! Let me pass with my rats!"

Mme. Giry sighed with deep relief. "Erik once told me to stay out of his path if I had to come down, but Erik rarely comes through this part. I have never seen him before!"

The rat-catcher lighted the area in front of him and the rats continued to follow. Phineas would not move a muscle until every last vermin passed. He finally peeled himself off the wall when the fiery head vanished around the bend.

They found a large wooden door and Phineas forced it open. He raised his arm again and peered inside. The air was even damper with the scent of decay. Water slowly rushed and dripped in the distance. Mme. Giry grabbed his arm.

"This is as far as I can take you, Phineas. Be very careful, from here on in he will know if someone has entered his domain. Keep your hand up and your eyes constant. Beware his traps! I must go now!"

"Thank you, Mme. Giry, if there is any way I can repay you…"

"You saved my precious daughter. No thanks are needed, just rescue your boy! Go! _Hurry!"_

She shoved Phineas through the door and pushed it hard, leaving it slightly ajar for him to hopefully return.


	8. The Torture Chambers

**Chapter 8: The Torture Chambers**

Phineas began a long, noiseless trek through the catacombs under the Opera house. He kept his free arm up in case the Punjab lasso should fly out. He strained his ears for any peculiar sounds, but only water droplets over the rocks and his own frantic breathing. He held his lantern out and noticed a distinct, small catacomb ahead. Loose dirt and rocks rumbled and from his disturbance and he backed up as a skeleton reached out from the grave. The ceiling caved along with more skeletons and bones. He resisted the urge to yell and scampered past the mess down another corridor.

_'This is just like the catacombs with Lawrence of Arabia!'_ He thought.

The Phantom's lair lay somewhere encased between the stones but no guarantee Jeffrey was there.

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey didn't know which way to turn. After being forced to write a threatening letter, the Phantom tossed him barefoot hexagon shaped room entirely lined with mirrors. The Phantom called it his _Palace of Illusion_. A lone column stood in the corner and reflected a hall with a thousand more columns. In each mirror, the room was multiplied by six other rooms and in these reflections, the rooms went on indefinitely. He bruised himself trying to find an exit behind one of the mirrors. He went from to each one and pushed against them. He continued this for nearly an hour extremely frustrated. He wanted to curl up and cry but that wasn't the Voyager way. Jeffrey actually didn't know what the _'Voyager way'_ was, but he never saw Bogg give up, no matter how hard a situation appeared. He finally found the right mirror, the fifth one over at the north corner of the room. He pushed it in and stumbled into another room.

This room was free of furniture, an more mirrors encircled its hexagonal shape. He gazed at the electrical ceiling; immense, lifelike paintings of trees towered over him. An unnerving warmth rose up through hidden vents. Murals of tropical foliage rolled all around him, giving the very real illusion of a dark jungle. He moved to the center of the room and heard the distinct hum of a phonograph. A raspy voice hissed and cackled.

"_I see you found my Jungle Paradise. Enjoy it while you last, it's getting rather hot don't you think? Sweet dreams my young friend!"_

Loud, abrupt, laughter followed and the record cut off. The tree trunks and leafy branches jutted out close and far, then closer again. The lights flickered on and off in an array of blues, greens, yellows and reds. Jeffrey felt extremely woozy as mist in the air invaded his senses. The heat rose to scorching levels. He noticed mirrors with embedded scratches and claw marks. Someone else had been here, someone strong enough to make a dent in the impenetrable glass the Phantom used. A special iron tree rose up through the floor in the far left corner. The Punjab lasso swayed off its branches facing the mirrors. When a person inevitably went mad they hung themselves, watching their life slowly ebb in a thousand reflections. Jeffrey sank to his knees in his living nightmare. Tears streamed down his face and he cried out with all his strength.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! _BOGG! BOGG! I need you!"_

**~Oo~**

Phineas kept getting lost and had to stop and regroup his thoughts. This part of the cellar was full of old stage props and he noticed a moldy set piece and scenery. Dauphin's broomstick fell out from between them. He examined the space, it was just the right size to hide a body. Dried vomit on the floor spread a foul odor. Dauphin was murdered in this spot. Phineas shook his head as an uncontrollable and hopeless laughter sprang out of him. He leaned into the wall and slid down. Would he want Jeffrey to see him like this? He wiped his forehead and composed himself. A piece of stone gave way behind him, leaving a deep hole in the wall.

"What the…?"

Phineas placed the lantern inside, the hole went across a few feet and then dropped. This was his chance to get into the Phantom's' lair undetected. The Phantom would hear every noise he made. Phineas removed his boots and left them behind the scenery. He hoisted his body into the narrow opening but Phineas was trim enough to make it if he twisted his body and crawled on his side. He inched his way until he came to the drop. He grabbed the piece of stone in front of him and gingerly lowered himself down.

Once he felt the floor he pulled the lantern and gasped. He saw a thousand reflections of himself. He paced around the room knocking into mirrors at every turn. He examined all the smudge marks. Some were large and some looked like small fingerprints that had to come from Jeffrey's hands. One of the mirrors led to a secret passage.

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey wanted to tear off all of his clothes from the searing heat. Sweat poured down his entire body. He yanked his shirt off and sopped his brow and face. It offered some relief, until he felt the temperature rise again.

"No! No! No! _Stop it! It's burning in here! You're burning me!"  
_

He attacked the trees in a delusional state and they attacked back. The branches and vines took on life and they prodded and wrapped around him. He screamed again. No matter how many times he pushed the foliage away, it reappeared. His vision blurred and he saw Bill and Kathy Jones staring furiously at him from every mirror.

_"Jeffrey, why did you let us die?" _His father demanded.

_"Why did you leave us behind? Why?"_ They said in unison.

_"You should have died with us!" _His mother scolded._  
_

Jeffrey bawled and tried to hug the images in the mirror. The glass burned his skin and he backed away painfully.

_"Mom! Dad!_ I didn't leave you! I tried to get help, I tried to pull you out, I couldn't! I couldn't! You wouldn't wake up! The seat belts were stuck, they were melted…mommy, daddy, they were melted and the fire was too hot..._it was too hot!"_

The image of his parents vanished and the temperature steadily climbed. His throat dried and his lips parched and he gasped for air. Not even landing in the Sahara desert with Bogg prepared him for this. He tore at his hair, pulling out a clump in his fist and he cursing his long, dark curls. They only absorbed more heat. He writhed all over the floor.

_"GET ME OUT! PLEASE GET ME OUT!"_

**~Oo~**

Phineas wanted to smash every mirror in the room when he heard him. The poor child was in utter agony. Phineas did not call out. He didn't want the Phantom to know his whereabouts. He kept pushing at the mirrors until he saw one completely smudged, as if a body pressed against it. He shoved himself hard into the glass. A latch clicked and opened, springing a hidden door. He thought fast and took off his belt. He placed it so the large, bronzed buckle stuck between the mirror and door panel. Keeping his hand on the door, he slowly eased himself away from it. His trick worked. The buckle prevented the mirror from falling back into place and trapping them both.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The heat that blasted throughout the jungle may as well been a furnace. A sickly sweet-smelling mist permeating the room. Phineas cupped his nose and mouth. Jeffrey's body heaved on the middle of the floor. Phineas slid on his knees beside him and turned him over. Jeffrey mumbled incoherently.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm sorry! Help me! Where's Bogg? Why did he leave me? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't die with you…"

"Jeff, it's me..." Bogg tearfully held him close.

A phonograph cut off Jeffrey's ramblings. "_I see you found my Jungle Paradise. Enjoy it while you last, it's getting rather hot don't you think? Sweet dreams my young friend!"_

When Jeffrey heard the Phantom's voice again he cried out and buried his face into Phineas' chest. Phineas gazed around disgusted. The Phantom designed the tortuous room to drive a person insane, the heat and drugged mist caused delusions and eventual death. He pulled at his shirt as sweat dripped down his body. The Phantom would soon realize that another soul entered his domain. Phineas held his breath. He threw Jeffrey over his shoulder and escaped through the mirror he came in. He quickly put his belt on and scanned the room. He wished for a water source. There was nothing but the salty beef jerky in his pouch; not good for someone dying of thirst.

He charged through the wicked maze of mirrors and up the hole of the cellar. He put Jeffrey in first and continually pushed him ahead. Jeffrey still rambled in a drug induced stupor, but realized his freedom. The cool air from the catacombs revived him and he crawled on his own until he saw the other opening. Jeffrey jumped out of it and landed hard on the floor. He pressed his cheek against the cold stone. Droplets of water hit his face and he stuck out his tongue. It tasted foul and delicious.

Phineas finally squeezed through the hole after him. He cried and hugged Jeffrey.

"I'm sorry I let him get you. I'm an irresponsible jerk. I did it again!" He tenderly put Jeffrey's shirt back on him and then covered him with his vest. Going from extreme heat to cold dampness could get him very sick.

Jeffrey focused on his pitch dark surroundings. A soft glow of lamplight illuminated Phineas' face like another mirage.

"Don't leave me in an orphanage! Please don't leave me behind, Bogg, you promised you would always help me! We're a team! We're partners! Why did you leave me with the Phantom?" Jeffrey whispered and choked up with sobs.

Phineas' heart broke. Jeffrey numbly lifted his arms and punched at him weak and haphazard. Phineas barely felt them. The blood from his injury dripped down his hands. "You did leave me! You don't want me! You hate me!"

_"Poor boy, he must think I'm another reflection."_ He thought.

"No, Jeff! I don't. I came back for you. I made a big mistake! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"

He grabbed Jeffrey's fist and held his warm hands. He rubbed them, allowing Jeffrey to feel something solid and alive. Jeffrey slowly came out of his stupor and realized that he wasn't alone in the torture chamber. Jeffrey grasped Phineas' shoulders and then felt around his arms, hair, and face. He moaned and wailed against Phineas' neck.

"Jeffrey I'm here, it's really me, not a mirror,_ I'm here! _I have you, I have you...I love you, kid. We're a family and I love you." The embrace and exchange of comforting words carried on for a long time, until Jeffrey finally slid his arms down and his senses returned. He hobbled to his feet and shivered.

"Bogg…please lets get out of here now. Please?" He clung Phineas' sleeve. "I'm so thirsty…and hungry and tired."

"Of course, Jeffrey. We're halfway out now, I promise."

Jeffrey wanted to walk. He moved on little by little and walked right into the caved-in tombs. He screamed loudly and Phineas grabbed his shoulders and turned him away. At least now he knew they were going in the right direction. Jeffrey fought against a burning image of his parents and kept his eyes squeezed shut. When they made it to the wooden door, everything went dark.

_"Aww_, smoking Bat's Breath! I have no oil."

"Bogg! I don't want to die in here like the skeletons, get us out!" Jeffrey clutched his belt and hid his face.

"I will, I will, don't be afraid, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

Phineas lifted Jeffrey and cradled him. He decided to carry him the rest of the way in case they stumbled into the rat hordes. He struggled to remember the route Mme. Giry had taken. A bright flame appeared through the blackness. Phineas jumped against the wall and saw the rat catcher.

"Please! We are lost, we need some light!"

The rat catcher thrust a big torch near Phineas' face.

"I can lead you out, but it will cost you! I am a poor soul."

Phineas ground his teeth. Everything came down to money and nobody cared to help their fellowman without a price.

"I have a King John coin."

"That'll do, follow me!"

That rat catcher moved swift and they were out of the cellar and back to the trapdoor of the stage in no time. Phineas put the coin in the man's grimy hand.

_"Merci." _Phineas sighed._  
_

The rat catcher disappeared far into the blackness.

He trudged to their room. Music drifted through the theater vents. The masquerade carried on despite the Phantom's horrifying visit.

_'So much for priorities.'_ Phineas thought dryly.

He placed Jeffrey on the bed and removed his shirt. He squeezed cool, dripping rags on his head and body and then left them on his chest and feet. He went about replacing the bandage. "This wound is never gonna heal properly!" He said frustrated. "As long as I can keep it clean, it should be okay."

He put a light cover over Jeffrey and handed him two painkillers. Jeffrey nearly drank the entire pitcher of water with them.

"Bogg, you found me, you came back for me."

"Of course I did kid, I'll always come back for you."

"Don't…leave me in an orphanage…You wouldn't, would you?"

"No Jeff, no…"

"The masquerade, Bogg, I wanted to tell you that the Phantom was going to come."

"You're right, he did and I'm glad. Otherwise, I might not have found you." From the condition he did find Jeffrey in, it was almost too late.

"Bogg, my parents…they hate me…they wanted me dead with them!"

Jeffrey sat up wildly. Phineas kept him still.

"No, Jeff. You didn't really see your parents, it was a mirage. They loved you and would have wanted you to save yourself, deep down you know that right?"

"My dad…he was…was still alive in the camper right before the fire, he told me to get out of there, get help if I can. I smelled the fumes. He knew, he wanted me to get away…they didn't want me to die! They didn't!" Jeffrey had no courage left in him. "Bogg, I'm so scared! I want to get out of here, I hate this voyage!"

Jeffrey cried until he fell into a deep sleep; and Phineas, succumbing to his own desperate tears, remained vigilant over him the remainder of the night.


	9. The show must go on

**Chapter 9: The show must go on**

The Opera House flurried with anticpation during last minute rehearsals in preparation for opening night. Jeffrey awoke in a panic, until he heard sawing, scraping and..._singing?_ He stood up and stretched himself out. He bathed in the small lavatory, keeping the door slightly open. He peeked in the mirror. His whole upper body was covered in bruises and scrapes and his muscles ached from banging into mirrors. He wrapped a clean dressing on his wound. It finally decided to heal properly. He dressed quick, hoping to get something to eat. His stomach growled more than the lions in Africa.

He noticed the work room door ajar; He recognized Phineas' deep bass.

_"Wow, Bogg can carry a decent tune."_ He thought.

Jeffrey walked over cautiously. Phineas sanded down the last wood plank from a stack of five.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude! Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too, Christine, that's all I ask of you..._Oh! Hey, Jeff! How are you feeling? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry"

Jeffrey searched Phineas face. His vibrant eyes turned unusually bloodshot and betrayed intense crying. Jeffrey felt bad for him. He looked around; a two-dimensional model of a house stood on its side, drying from a few paint touch-ups. The construction was perfect. Phineas possessed great engineering skills. He moved a chair very close to his partner's side.

"I...I had a long sleep. I'm really hungry though."

Phineas picked up a tray loaded with sandwiches and other treats. He noticed the stiffness in Jeffrey's movements and blank expression. Phineas didn't like the look in his reddened eyes. Jeffrey's eyes were often full of promise, wonder, and laughter. Phineas didn't them to be so today. Right now, Jeffrey stared forlornly into space. He tried to make light of the situation.

"Dig in, kid! It's time for my lunch anyway."

"Where did this come from?"

"Firmin raided the masquerade food for his workers, he felt so badly about what happened, Jeffrey…"

"_Let me not bring it up again." _He decided.

"I think this brownie with caramel makes up for it, Jeff. Oh... and so do these cookies." Phineas filled Jeffrey's plate and put it on his lap. Jeffrey looked down as if he didn't know what food was, but then picked up the sandwich and took a huge bite.

Phineas managed a smile while Jeffrey mechanically stuffed his face, void of joy. Phineas let it go, at least he had an appetite.

"That's my boy! A real trooper. Here, wash it down." He handed him a glass of cool lemonade.

"So, what are you doing with this?" Jeffrey finally asked. The food made him content, and being with Phineas helped him remain calm.

"I fixed up Violetta's Country home for Act two. These are the planks to hold the house up."

"Oh, you're pretty handy. What were you singing?"

"Oh, _heh heh_, you caught me. It was a song I picked up on the VSR a long while back."

"What's VSR?"

"Voyager Satellite Radio."

"Satellite radio? Never heard of that. Where did the song come from?"

"I know it, I just can't remember right now. Sometime in the later nineteen eighties...they called it a _show tune_ or something."

Jeffrey chewed the tasty desserts, the sugar rush lifted his spirits.

"I probably would have known eventually...a show tune is a song from a Broadway musical."

"Oh, you mean like the ones in New York City? Have you seen those?"

"Maybe one or two, my mom really loved them. Me and dad not so much." Jeffrey finished his drink and stared forlorn at his partner. "Thanks for staying up with me last night, Bogg. I know you did. I hate to say it, but you look really wiped out."

"Honestly, I am. It's no problem, Jeff. I wanted to make sure nothing else happened. Firmin caught me sometime around six in the morning and demanded I sleep in his room while he watched you. I think I only had about two hours, but they really helped."

"He's a good guy. How's Christina holding up?"

Phineas took a swig of lemonade and finished off his meal. He wanted to eat quickly and get back to work on the sets.

"She's devastated. Mme. Giry didn't tell her what happened to us, but this morning she dragged it out of me. I was too tired to argue."

"Bogg, what if she gets so messed up she can't perform? History probably says she puts on a great performance. I don't really know much about her." Jeffrey hoped to take his mind off his problems. He really wanted to complete their mission.

"I'll make sure she does. She already promised me she'd do her best. Hey, are you up to some physical work? I know you took some beating in the chambers."

Phineas looked away troubled. He tried to keep things positive, but yesterday's events rattled him as badly as they did Jeffrey. He kept a grin on his face, but the kid was too smart. Jeffrey went to his side and held his arm.

"I'll never forget what you did for me, Bogg. I told you that you're my hero. I'm better, but really sore."

"I understand…what gave me away kid?" Phineas brushed a stray tear.

"Your eyes, Bogg. They always do. Hey, we have work to finish, what did you want help with?"

"You know what kid? You're a true Voyager!" Phineas beamed.

"Thanks, you are too…I guess… when you wanna be."

_"Ha! _Smart mouthing me again, eh?" Phineas cheered him on inside. The old Jones wit returned slowly but surely.

"I'm glad you think I'm smart, Bogg. You're always telling me so. '_Smart kids give you a pain_, '_you'll deal with my smart mouth later_…' _You know, that sort of thing_…" Jeffrey replied, mocking Phineas' voice.

"Why you little!…"

Phineas chased him out of the room and caught him at the end of the hall. He pretended to pummel him.

_"Oww! Oww!_ Okay! I give up! I'm sorry!" Jeffrey laughed aloud.

"I barely touched you!" Phineas chuckled. "Alright, fine. Hey, forget the help. I think it's better if you just rested today. And I don't want to hear any arguments. Besides, we're doing heavy work moving these props. I wouldn't make my horse work if he was as hurt as you were."

Jeffrey nodded. He wanted to hide under the covers until the nightmare ended.

"The nightmare will be over soon, Jeff. I guarantee it."

"Oh boy! I'm starting to think aloud." Jeffrey returned to bed. He felt more comfortable knowing the sun shined bright and everyone was alert around him. Phineas stood over the bed.

"Get all the sleep you need, okay? I'm not going too far, I'll keep checking in on you, I promise." He brushed curls out of his eyes. Feeling compelled, he leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Jeffrey didn't mind. He smiled at Phineas. it had been over a year since he felt a kiss from his parents. Thomas Edison kissed him when they perfected the lightbulb. Edison in his immense joy, swooped him up like a babe and smooched his cheek. After the trial Voyager Susan planted a sweet wet kiss on his cheek too. Phineas guarded himself from overt displays. However, right now, Jeffrey may as well been in a crib. Eventually pass he would demand to be treated as an adult again. For the moment, he savored it. Jeffrey finally saw the full depth of Phineas' feelings for him and it touched his heart.

"Thanks, Bogg. You're really the best." Jeffrey yawned.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Phineas swallowed a huge lump in his throat and went back to the prop room.

**~Oo~**

The stage sparkled, the props were in place and the instruments tuned to perfection. After waking two hours later, Jeffrey begged to assist in cleaning out the theater, he wanted to leave the room before nightfall. As he cleaned, Jeffrey kept glancing at the ceilings and the box seats, particularly box five.

"I think you're gonna polish that wood down to a toothpick." Phineas joked.

Jeffrey jumped back and Phineas held his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have known better than to creep up on you like that. You've been rubbing the same spot for five minutes, what do you see?"

Phineas followed his gaze to box five. There was nothing amiss with the seat on the right. If someone sat there, they would have a partially obstructed view of the stage. Jeffrey packed up the polish and rags. He called Phineas down to his level and whispered to him.

"I was thinking, in the book, the Phantom always demanded that box five be kept empty for his personal use. I wonder if he's going to sit there tonight. If he does, maybe we can catch him! Then we don't even have to hunt him down in the catacombs!"

"That's a great idea, Jeff! We should tell this to Armand and Richard right now."

**~Oo~**

"I refuse!_ Refuse_ to give in to this maniac's demands!" Armand slammed the letter with the black ribbon on his desk.

"Does he take us for fools? We have a grand show to put on tonight and no ghost is going to ruin it!"

Phineas and Jeffrey listened by the door. Armand and Richard received a threatening letter from the Opera Ghost. Phineas knocked.

"Come in!"

The Voyagers stepped quietly into the large office.

"Yes, what is it boys? We have a show to put on in exactly…" Richard glanced at his pocket watch. "Two more hours!"

"We couldn't help overhearing your problem, gentlemen." Phineas started. "Jeffrey may have a solution."

"How so? You don't even know what it is."

Phineas nudged Jeffrey forward to speak up.

_"Umm,_ is that letter from the Phantom demanding box five?"

"Why yes it is!" Armand handed it to Phineas to read aloud.

**_My Dear Monsieurs,_**

**_You are forcing me to take decisive action. So far, my last two requests have gone unheeded. I would think after last night's fiasco you would have sense enough to obey me. So, I reiterate._**

**_This is my Opera House and you are unwanted guests. Rather than throw you out I have given you the option to rent. I requested twenty thousand Francs a month, making my salary two hundred and forty thousand Francs a year. You have neglected payment for the three months you have been here. I demand sixty thousand Francs be placed in a sealed envelope and given to Mme. Giry at once. She knows what is to be done._**

**_I firmly advise that Box five on the grand Tier remain at my disposal for all performances, beginning tonight._**

**_This is your first Opera, if all goes as planned you will have many more. Otherwise, be prepared for the worst horrors you can imagine! _**

**_Yours Truly, O.G."_**

Phineas handed it back perturbed. "It looks like he means business, guys."

"Terrible business! But we refuse to back down!"

"Then don't." Phineas agreed.

They looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, Monsieur Bogg? I would think after all the horror that has come to your boy you would have left this theater."

Jeffrey cut in. "He means that if the Phantom wants box five, then let him have it, but he's also going to get…"

Jeffrey remembered that the Phantom eavesdropped. He pulled a pen from the desk and wrote _'ambushed!'_

_"Hmmph, _the Mayor said that every entrance to the theater will be surrounded by armed guards."

"But the Phantom is tricky. He has passages and trap doors all over, who knows where he'll pop up next? Are you willing to let people die? What about Christina? She's the one he really wants. " Phineas said agitated.

"We know what we are doing, Mr. Bogg. He will not get away, but tell us what your plans are anyway." Richard demanded.

Jeffrey held up another note. It read, "_If you post guards at Box Five the Phantom will realize something is up and stay away. Let him have his seat, then Bogg can trap him. He's still a man, I'm sure Bogg can take him down with no problem."_

"Young man, why do you keep writing notes? Trapping him in Box five is an excellent idea!"

Jeffrey looked at them frustrated. "I'm writing so the Phantom doesn't hear us! If he knows what we're up to he'll try something else!"

"Jeff, calm down. We'll handle this. It's okay." Phineas said gently.

"But, Bogg, you don't understand, in the story…"

Phineas took Jeffrey aside. "Listen, we can't worry about stories right now, this is real life. I think between the guards and myself, we'll catch him red-handed right in the box. It should be a cinch." He patted his back.

"A cinch! Was it _a__ cinch _on the catwalk? Or in the catacombs? What about those traps? What if he uses those tricks like at the masquerade? You always think everything is so easy, Bogg…well its not!"

Jeffrey raced out of the office before they could see him cry. Phineas shook his head wearily. He expected too much from Jeffrey too soon. He needed time to get over his trauma.

"Did we say something wrong?" Armand asked.

"No…I did. You gentlemen go ahead with your plan. Let me know if you need my help."

"Yes, we will post an armed guard at every corner, if he tries to run, we will shoot him down!"

"You do what you have to do to protect this theater."

**~Oo~**

Jeffrey huddled on the bench in the outdoor courtyard. He knew he behaved like a little child, but everyone's carelessness really taxed his nerves, and Phineas always assumed things were fine. A voice broke his thoughts.

"It's never as simple as it looks, Jeffrey, I _know_ that. I just try to be positive for everyone else around me. That's part of what keeps history moving along. That's what a Voyager has to do."

Phineas sat at the other end of the bench. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I know you're the expert here and I'm not listening to you."

"Nobody's listening, nobody cares! A man died a horrible death, Christina, you, me _and _Meg were nearly killed, the man at the masquerade? Firmin said he could lose the use of his hand! And all the other accidents before Christina came…the _chambers…_they were in the book, Bogg! The mirrors, everything, exactly like it! What's wrong with these people? Why do they keep insisting things are okay? Don't they realize how dangerous he is?"

Phineas moved closer and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Jeff. You would think after all they'd take more precautions. The Opera is important to them, _money_ is important to them. It makes the world go round sometimes. As Voyagers, all we can do is keep things from getting off kilter. Good, bad or indifferent, we have to make sure time and the events inside it keep moving in the direction it's supposed to, regardless of what everyone else is doing. I still have the red light. I'm beginning to wonder what exactly we have to do to save this theater."

"We did save the theater, its Christina now. Remember, he wants her bad." Jeffrey sniffled. New ideas sprung upon him.

"Right, and if we can grab him in box five tonight, then our mission should be accomplished."

"I don't think so, Bogg."

Phineas stood up, his expression pained. "What do you mean, Jeff? Christina's life will be saved!"

Jeffrey threw his hands in the air. "It just came to me now, _the bones_, Bogg! Gaston Leroux found the Phantom's bones before he wrote the story. That was part of his inspiration. That means that no one catches the Phantom. He dies in the catacombs."

Phineas paced, nearly snarling. "Then _that_ means we still have to let him take her, doesn't it? What if the bones Leroux found weren't the Phantom's?"

"I think they are, especially now that we know he exists. After Christina decides to turn one of the insects then we have to get her out of there, we can't change her history."

"I wouldn't be surprised if her history changes drastically. A person can go insane after all this. Christina is fragile, but she picks herself up quickly; I know she'll pull through but…_Bat's breath!_ This voyage gets more complicated by the minute!"

Jeffrey sighed. "Bogg, I'm sorry for getting so angry. And for going insane."

"Jeff, you didn't go_ insane_. The doctor said it was…a temporary state of shock and don't forget the Phantom drugged you. You are one heck of a resilient kid, you know that? Any other kid would still be crying in bed, but here you are back on the job, telling me how to rescue Christina. You deserve some kind of reward."

"No, a Voyager's reward is seeing history back on track…the only reward I'm glad to have is that the Phantom didn't kill you!" Jeffrey shuddered.

Phineas knelt down and hugged him. "And that was all thanks to you and your quick thinking, Jeffrey. Sometimes I don't know where I would be without you."

"You mean that, Bogg?"

"Heck yes! My job may be to keep history on track, but sometimes I need you to keep_ me _on track!"

Jeffrey pulled back with renewed zeal for the assignment. As long as Phineas was on his side, his confidence soared.

"Then let's stop boo-hooing and get this stupid Ghost!"

"That's the ticket! Let's make sure everything is going smooth inside."

**~Oo~**

Phineas left Jeffrey with a group of stagehands and Jeffrey assured Phineas he'd be okay without him for a little while. Phineas traversed around the theater and eventually found Christina in one of the music rooms. She warmed up her voice with the piano.

"You know, you really shouldn't be in here alone, Christina." He spoke mildly from the doorway.

She turned fast. "Phineas, you frightened me!"

"Sorry, I've been doing that a lot today." He came nearer. "How do you feel?"

"Scared, confused and oddly wonderful. Wonderful because its my first time singing in this brand new theater. Is that selfish of me?"

"No, if this whole Phantom mess wasn't going on, you would feel on top of the world. You sure you're ready for all this?" He slid next to her on the bench.

"Yes Phineas, I am. I can't back out now. How is Jeffrey? I felt terrible about what happened in the catacombs. He must have suffered greatly. That evil wretch of a man! How could he do that to an innocent child?" She slammed the lid shut and held her head. "Forgive me, my nerves are acting up."

"Believe me, I felt the same way as you, but at least you're not punching stone walls."

Phineas held up his scraped and bruised knuckles. She kissed each one quickly.

"You are a true hero, Phineas Bogg, never forget that. There is a lot to be admired about you."

He blushed and opened the piano lid. After a thought, he began to play.

"I didn't know you could play, Phineas! _Ohh, _that's 'Piano concerto in A minor' by Grieg. My, you pound those keys so intensely." Christina watched adoringly as his long fingers glided across the keys.

Phineas absorbed himself in the music, releasing frustrations with every note. He finished, nearly out of breath, and looked at Christina.

"_EN mindre er ettall av meg favoritt musikken overenskomsten, samt Sorg er ettall av meg favoritt komponister. Norsk, like meg."_ The words flew out of his mouth flawlessly with a deep accent.

_"Wow…it must be a language in my past. I did study it in school a little." _He thought.

"Phineas, was that Norwegian? What did you say? I only made out a few words like music and composer?"

"What I said was, 'A minor' is one of my favorite music compositions and Grieg is one of my favorite composers. Norwegian, like me."

"That is what I took you for when I first saw you! Nordic, possibly Swedish like me. Is there anything you can't do, Phineas?"

"Well, I'll let you know when I come across something." He winked and she playfully shoved him.

"Its wonderful someone can keep their sense of humor around here."

"It helps."

Christina clutched his arm. "Will you escort me to my dressing room? I must finish with my makeup."

"Absolutely."

As they approached, other actresses left and entered her room.

"I told them to come so we could help each other with our costumes and make-up. I don't want to be alone."

"That's a good idea."

They stopped by the door and Christina kissed him deeply. Phineas pulled her close, wishing the embrace could last forever. She slowly moved away, never removing her gaze from his. She stroked his cheek.

"That is for being the most wonderful man I've ever met. I know someday you will make one special woman _very_ happy Phineas." She spoke with a profound sadness in her tone.

"Thank you, Christina. I appreciate the thought."

"If you'll please excuse me, the show starts in an hour, I must be ready before then."

She blew him a last kiss and left him standing dumbfounded by the door. He touched his lips; she had given him a kiss of farewell.


	10. Tick Tock: The mirror!

**Chapter 10: Tick Tock: The mirror!**

The theater packed with a riveted audience. They didn't know that every performer was on edge tonight. No one dared to flub a line or step. They had only one thing on their minds – pleasing _him_, the Opera Ghost. The choruses and harmonies melted together. The effect created an emotional rapture of sheer talent and determined performers. Phineas and Jeffrey remained backstage for the opening numbers, making sure to have a clear view of box five. Act one drew to a close and it still remained empty. The guards kept posted at various look-out points. They stood tall and firm, their eyes narrowed and hands ready to employ their weapons.

"This is one time I _want_ the Phantom to show up." Phineas whispered.

"I know what you mean, I don't know why he's not there…Maybe he's onto us?" Jeffrey asked, trying to focus on the stage.

He personally didn't care if the Phantom ever showed his masked face again. He saw Meg; she was one of the young dancing women in the background of the ball scene. She caught his eye and smiled, and a male dancer swept her away. Phineas smiled. Jeffrey's attraction to the opposite sex started to bloom. He sometimes didn't know if he should be happy or concerned. The curtain went down and everyone rushed past them backstage. Phineas caught Christina.

"You were magnificent!"

"Was I? Oh, Thank you, Phineas, I could barely breathe, I tried not to show fear."

"I didn't notice any, Christina. Keep it up!"

Phineas and Jeffrey hurried over to help the other men lift the sets and lug them to the stage for Act two. They completed the entire process in two minutes. Despite the horrors surrounding them, Phineas enjoyed the whole theatrical experience. It was a world of chaos, but after all was said and done, the entire cast and crew came together to create a beautiful work of art. Although pride and ambition sometimes stood in the way, Phineas felt that every position in the theater was a great one. He told that to a grateful Firmin after they finished the set up. The orchestra started and the actors proceeded to take their cues.

"Hey Bogg, what does _La Traviata_ mean in English?" Jeffrey wondered.

"The woman who strayed, or, 'The lost one', they seem fitting for this whole scenario."

"I agree_…um_…anything yet?"

"No, but I have a bad feeling."

"Me too." Jeffrey shivered.

"I'm at a loss, we have to let the Phantom succeed, but how far?"

"I hear ya, Bogg, maybe nothing will happen during the play. He might go for her afterward, through the mirror!"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. He is going to be really sore when he finds out about…" Phineas made an explosion gesture with his hands and Jeffrey caught on.

"You got that right." Jeffrey could still feel the sweltering heat on his skin, but inside he remained cold with fear. He kept next to Phineas like glue and Phineas put his arm around him.

Act two continued without incident and the Voyagers used the time to just enjoy the show.

"You know, Bogg, I never really liked the Opera, but now I think its pretty cool."

"I'm with you there, I think I've grown a new appreciation for this music."

Phineas spotted Armand waving and they went over.

"It would seem our Opera Ghost has turned tail. All that bravado and menace and he doesn't even make an appearance!"

"You want him to?" Phineas asked incredulously.

"Yes! So we can catch him red-handed and bring him to justice!" Armand announced with his fist in the air.

"You know, he may not even be in box five tonight, he could be anywhere…" Phineas looked up nervously. He caught the chandelier swaying, but there was no wind inside the theater. He peered closer at the chain that secured the chandelier; it spun violently, then froze. Somebody controlled it. He poked Armand.

"What's above the chandelier, Armand?"

"Oh, an attic of sorts, it houses all the cables and chains that hold our pride and joy!"

Jeffrey suspected something wrong and saw the anxious look on Phineas' face.

Phineas knelt beside him. "Listen closely. Something is up with that chandelier, and I need to get in the attic to find out. I want to take you with me, but if I run into any trouble…look, I never should have put you in harms way from day one. Do you know how many Voyager regulations I broke? Drake would have field day with this in court and he'd be totally in the right. I won't take you."

Jeffrey's eyes widened and he held his arms. "Bogg, please don't leave me here alone. I know I'm not _alone_, but I don't want to be away from you, please!" Jeffrey looked at him miserably. "Bogg, we have the omni, we can do what we did before, when the noose caught… _please! _Don't leave me! _Don't!"_

The panic in Jeffrey's voice startled Phineas and drew onlookers. Phineas looked at him sympathetically and took him away from the crowds of extras and stagehands. Phineas pulled a clean hankie from his back pocket and gave it to him. He wished that he could take Jeffrey away and keep him safe from the terror. He knew better though. Jeffrey couldn't be alone in another time zone in his current emotional state and Phineas had no way of knowing what could happen there. He felt it best not to mention it. He let Jeffrey compose himself before speaking again.

"I have to do something dangerous, I don't want you hurt."

"No! I could be hurt _without_ you, Bogg!"

Phineas tilted his head, his eyes widened and his voice dropped to a whisper. "_Jeffrey_…you have to _relax. _I told you I wouldn't let anything happen. Don't you believe me?"

Jeffrey rubbed his nose and eyes with the hankie. His voice cracked sadly. "Yes…but you said that before…and the Phantom still took me."

Phineas hung his head ashamed. He unfastened the omni from his belt and put it in Jeffrey's hand.

"I want you to hold onto this while I'm up there. And I don't want you to stay in this theater. There's a small inn near the Rue Scribe. Take these coins." Phineas dug into his pockets and dropped a few in Jeffrey's hands. "Rent a room and wait for me there. You have to go now!"

"But Bogg! _Why?"_

"I don't…I don't want you to be in the theater if something happens. I'll be back within the hour, do you understand me?"

"Jeffrey nodded solemnly. Phineas was not joking.

"Good! Now move on, I have to get up top."

Jeffrey hugged him. "You better be there soon, Bogg."

Phineas gave him his cheery wink and smile. "With wings on my feet."

**~Oo~**

As Phineas raced up the narrow stairwells, he watched Jeffrey run down the aisle and out the main foyer to freedom. Act three was well under way. The stage glittered dazzling hues of red, gold, burgundy, and orange for the dance of the gypsies and the chorus of the bullfighters. It was a strange number since the scene took place in someone's_ home_, but that was Phineas' humble opinion. He leaped up and yanked on the attic door. A cloud of dust and cobweb spilled out and he choked. He lifted his body swiftly through the square opening and picked up the lantern. He couldn't tell how far down the attic went. He crept to the center of the room and saw the heavy chain that supported the bulk of the chandelier.

He heard a faint sound that increased steadily until it matched the wild beating of his heart. Phineas thrust the lantern down and saw a single bundle of dynamite sticks latched to the base of the chain and a wind-up alarm clock placed on top. He gasped. If the bomb went off, the explosion would rip through the majestic dome of the theater and send the chandelier crashing down. He couldn't diffuse it. The swelling music drifted through the rafters and he glanced at the clock. The timer was set to explode within one minute.

Phineas was trapped in the attic; there was nothing he could do. He picked up the bomb and ran as far from the chandelier section as he could. He threw his body over the dynamite, in a vain hope that it would absorb most of the blast. He closed his eyes, praying that Jeffrey would somehow find safety and comfort and thanking God for their companionship.

"I love you, Jeff!"

'_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_…' He counted the remaining seconds and held his breath. The shrill bell went off.

Nothing happened.

Arrogant and malicious laughter encircled him.

_"Tick Tock! Tick Tock! So flow the hands of the clock! It is time to claim what is mine!"_

The Phantom's voice trailed away. Just as Phineas' lamp light extinguished, he caught a glimpse of a shadow exiting the trap door. Phineas rolled off the time bomb. It was only a ruse to keep him out of the way.

"Oh my God! _Christina!"_

Act three ended and everyone hurried to their dressing rooms for a long-anticipated intermission. Phineas stumbled over stray props and actors sprinting to her dressing room. Christina screamed. He forced the knob but it wouldn't turn. He banged loudly.

"Christina! Christina! _Open the door!"_

"Phineas! The mirror! He has come for me!"

He rammed his body and took a hard tumble into the room. Phineas gazed at the mirror. The silhouette of the caped ghoul grabbed hold of Christina's hands. Phineas lunged for her, but got flung backwards. An ice-cold gust of wind and blinding light swept over him. He saw twenty reflections of Christina reaching out, screaming for him. The reflections spun crazily and he couldn't touch her. He shielded his eyes from the intensity of the light. At last, the room went still and he looked out, only his distressed reflection stared back.


	11. Mme Giry and Confessions

**Chapter 11: Mme Giry and Confessions**

Pandemonium broke out behind the red curtain. A few of the actresses fainted. Armand and Richard pulled their hair out trying to dispel fears. Richard explained to the audience that their lead Soprano had taken ill. Her understudy, Angelique Dubois, would replace her for the last act. Mayor Clemenceau and his guards marched backstage demanding to know what occurred. Phineas was flabbergasted and his explanations were met with disbelief. He caught Mme. Giry poised by the stairwell and rushed over.

"You know it is up to you to save her now, Phineas. I've shown you the way to go." She informed him.

"Yes, but that way leads to his torture rooms, I can't risk getting trapped in them."

"There are passages all over, but no telling where they lead. Then you must go through the same mirror. You don't know how much time is left. I don't think he will harm her if he's in love with her."

Tension built up in Phineas. He craned his neck and rubbed it. His heart had not stopped racing since the dynamite trick. Exhaustion gnawed at his body, but he couldn't give up.

"Mme. Giry, he's tried to hurt her before, the man is volatile. Do you even know his story?"

"Yes, Erik has told me his past with Christina in letters. What a foolish, stupid girl she was, she was cruel."

_"Cruel?"_ Her statement took Phineas aback. "It was _cruel_ because she _didn't_ love him? Did he tell you what he tried to do to her the night of her first Opera?"

"Yes he did. He went backstage to greet her, give her flowers, and congratulate to her. She went into a violent rage and nearly destroyed him. She wanted nothing to do with him. She wasn't taking aim at his face, it just happened that way. She wanted him to leave before her lover came. Eric doesn't blame her completely."

Mme. Giry's glib attitude unnerved Phineas. He couldn't waste time and argue over the details.

"Well, I can't agree or disagree with you, I wasn't present and neither were you."

"Oh, but I _was_, young man! I was a dance instructor at the _Theater Lyrique_ before this _Palais Garnier_ was even built. My room was across from Christina's. I was an ear witness to everything and even helped put the fire out. I can never forget his face, burned beyond recognition, and the screams! Christina went into a shock and I helped to keep her calm. Even though she left Paris, we stayed in frequent contact. However, my heart went out to Erik. He was a lost soul. He was the one who secured me a position here."

Phineas tried not to yell too harshly at the woman. "So, out of gratitude, you were the one who helped Erik stalk her all these years! You always knew where she would be and when. Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes! And I regret it everyday of my life, Phineas! I backed away after his descent into madness, but he continued to use me for information. I was the one who made sure Christina would be hired for _La Traviata_. I had no idea he lived beneath the Opera House until production began. He has had me under his control as long as Christina!" He has threatened me, my daughter, my darling Meg!"

Mme. Giry showed signs of true anguish for the first time since he met her. She leaned in on her staff and wept. Phineas felt ashamed and he held her arm to steady her. He lowered his tone.

"Mme. Giry, all that is in the past. We can only try and save Christina's future…and yours. I can't stay here, I have to get to Jeffrey."

She clutched his arm. "I don't know where you and your boy came from, it is a blessing, but please come back. Don't leave like this."

"I'm not leaving until all this is made right again." Phineas pulled away and ran out of the Opera House. He breathed in the fresh air and doubled over from a knot in his side. He refused to tire out and continued running to the Rue Scribe Inn.

**~Oo~**

The last hour felt like an eternity. Jeffrey continually poked his head out the window for any sign of his partner. Phineas wouldn't tell him about the chandelier. He put the worst fears out of his mind. He sat at the desk and traced the 'V' on the omni. He remembered Dr. Albert Schweitzer's words. _"The hardest thing a young person is ever asked to do is…wait." _Those words never proved truer in Jeffrey's case. The inn was a tiny unobtrusive place, mostly for secret lovers or stragglers looking for a bed to sleep in overnight. However, the owner warned him to beware of unscrupulous sorts that roamed the halls, lock up tight, and hide his valuables.

Footsteps trudged toward his room. Jeffrey grabbed the omni and backed toward window. His blew out the lamplight and crouched low. The knob turned and the door opened.

_"Bat's breath!_ I forgot to lock it!" Jeffrey panicked.

"Jeff…hey, Jeff…are you in here?"

He jumped up and Phineas nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey..._hey!_ Take it easy! What's with all the secrecy?"

Phineas put the lamp light higher and saw Jeffrey in the corner.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"No…I'm okay, I just thought you were someone else. I got scared…I'm sorry." Jeffrey sat on the bed.

"Jeffrey, you apologize too much for being scared, don't do that. I'm not looking down on you for it. I know this isn't the Ritz, but it was the only place I could think of."

"Don't worry about that…what happened, Bogg? You don't look good."

Jeffrey poured his friend a glass of cool water and Phineas drank. He wiped his mouth and threw himself on his back across the bed. He held his temples. Jeffrey had seen this reaction before. Phineas was at a loss.

"He took her, Jeffrey! Right after Act Three. _Dammit!_ If only I was with her, I promised I would protect her!"

"Bogg, you're one man, you also promised me too, but you're not Mr. Fantastic."

"Who?"

"Oh, a superhero that can stretch his whole body…it doesn't matter. We already said that the Phantom had to take her anyway. Why weren't you around? What happened with that chandelier? I want to know, Bogg."

The commanding tone in Jeffrey's voice made Phineas sit up. He couldn't lie.

"I noticed the chandelier moving unusually so I went to check it out. I found a…" Phineas changed his mind. "You know, _heh heh_…it was nothing Jeff, just my imagination. A bunch of dusty wires and cables. One of them was a little loose so I fixed it."

Phineas was too drained to even lie well.

"Bogg, stop hiding things from me, we're partners and we have to share everything…well, almost everything…now spill it!"

_"Woah!_ All right!" He kept rubbing his temples and his eyes sprung open. They reflected the panic he felt being trapped in the attic. His gaze darted around the room as he got up from the bed.

"I found a time bomb near the chain." He mumbled. He moved to the red chaise lounge and sprawled out over it.

"What? Found a time…_what?"_ Jeffrey hounded him, yanking his shoulders.

"A time bomb! _Okay!_ I found a _time bomb_ with only one minute left…I was trapped, Jeff."

Jeffrey dropped his hands as if he touched fire. One thing Phineas hated to admit was failure. Tears came to his eyes for his partner.

"How did you escape? Did you dismantle it somehow?"

"Jeff…don't worry about it, the important thing is I'm here and Christina needs us. _Arrhh! _What am I laying around for? I have to get back into those catacombs."

Phineas jumped up and looked in the mirror, avoiding Jeffrey, and the issue at hand. He fiddled with his hair and tucked in his blue shirt. He tightened his belt and made sure his shoes were tied well. Jeffrey was livid, hot tears of distress and anger streamed down his face and he shoved Phineas.

"No, Bogg! Stop ignoring me! You're not leaving until you tell me how you got out!"

"Jeff, take it easy!"

Jeffrey pushed him again and Phineas fell back on the bed. The boy didn't end his attack there. Jeffrey punched at him hard, surprising Phineas into defending himself. He covered his head with his arms as Jeffrey thrashed at him.

"Tell me! Tell me, Bogg! I want to know _now!"_

"Jeffrey stop it! Just cut it out! I don't have to tell you anything about it; _I'm here_, _okay_! I made it! _Stop crying!_"

Jeffrey lost control. He jumped atop Phineas and gripped his collar, trying to shake the truth out of him. "I said tell me! Why won't you!" He wailed.

Phineas instinctively raised his hand; the second his palm whacked Jeffrey's cheek, his heart dropped. Jeffrey stumbled off from the force. He held his face in shock and backed away from him. Phineas ran to his side.

"Jeffrey, please, forgive me! I'm so sorry…I didn't know what to do…please, Jeff! Look at me!"

Phineas literally turned his body to face him. Jeffrey's eyes were cold.

"My own father…he never raised a hand to me…but you're not him, are you? You'll _never_ be like him!"

The words stabbed his soul. Jeffrey intended to hurt Phineas as much as the slap hurt him, but he didn't realize the damage he had done. He stared deeply into Phineas' eyes. The pain, shock, and rejection he saw made him instantly sorry for what he said, but he couldn't take it back. In a moment Jeffrey would never forget, tears spilled freely down Phineas' face. He put a fist to his mouth to stifle an anguished cry. He turned away with his head down, and gave in to his overwhelming grief. Jeffrey wanted to go to him, but couldn't move. Phineas spoke, his voice barely audible.

"There…there was one minute left, I didn't have the omni…no windows…all I could do was move the bomb out of range of the chandelier and hopefully, the audience. Then I just lay on top of it…I wanted my body to absorb the brunt of the blast. All I could think about was you and what would happen to you without me. Who would take care of you? Where would you go? All these questions flashed through my mind." Phineas grabbed the wall to hold himself, then punched it without flinching. He still couldn't face him.

"That's all I had time to think about…it's all I _wanted_ to think about. I love you, Jeffrey. I'll never take your father's place, I can't do that…but that doesn't mean I can't love you just as much. When that alarm went off…I asked God to help you and forgive me…for being such a lousy guardian!"

Phineas sank to his knees; his power nearly gone. He just cried. All the color drained from Jeffrey's face. When he placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, Phineas embraced him.

"Phineas, I'm sorry I said that, and for hitting you. I just couldn't stop myself. I…I know you'll never be my father, because you're not Bill Jones. You're Phineas Bogg, the next best man I'll ever know in my whole life, and the only man that will ever love me like my dad. I haven't been myself since you found me. I've been selfish. I wasn't thinking how much this voyage hurts you too."

Phineas gazed at him. Jeffrey was so full of wisdom for his young age. The Voyager Council made no mistake when they sent him crashing into Jeffrey's window over a year ago. Jeffrey would grow up and be the best Voyager of any rank.

"Can you forgive me for slapping you, Jeffrey?"

"Yes, if I was in your shoes, I would have slapped me too. It didn't hurt too much, I was just shocked."

Phineas stood up, feeling better.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it right. I promise that will never happen again. Jeffrey, I know you're not going to like this, but I don't want you to come with me to the catacombs. I don't think you're ready to handle it. Keep the omni; if I'm not back by morning, you can inquire in the theater. After that, I want you to leave, red light or not, _just leave."_

To Phineas' surprise, Jeffrey jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Okay, Bogg, I'll wait for you. Be careful down there, look out for the lake trap and the Punjab lasso."

"I'll do my best to avoid them, but I'm not leaving those catacombs without Christina."

"That's the Voyager way."

"Right…thanks again, Jeffrey…I'm really sorry…"

Jeffrey waved his hands. "Please Bogg, everyone has arguments, even my parents used to, but that didn't mean they stopped loving each other."

The wide and handsome smile over-powered Phineas' face.

"That's right! Love is stronger than that. You…be careful in here too, okay?"

"Got it, Bogg! Now hurry up!"

Phineas hurried out. Jeffrey waited a good fifteen minutes. He threw the covers off him and pulled a crumpled sheet from his pocket. A map to the entrance of the catacombs and it began at Rue Scribe, right behind the alley of the inn. He stole out and stood before the dank wall. He pushed at the bricks until one gave way. The wall shifted open to reveal a passage. Jeffrey held his lantern out and raised his hand to the level of his eyes.

"I lied. You're not doing this alone, Bogg. We're partners and that's that!"


	12. The Lake

**Chapter 12: The Lake**

Phineas skidded down the hallway and managed to avoid everyone's questions by claiming he had to use the toilettes. He halted near the properties room where the Phantom had grabbed Jeffrey. He marched up to the wall and pushed all the edges and molding with no success. Aggravation seized him and he slammed the wall with both fists. The panel sprung and the wall slid open to the left. Phineas lurched inside. He got up and grabbed his makeshift torch not a moment too soon. The wall panel shifted back and slammed shut seconds later. The noise reverberated throughout the passage and he sharply inhaled.

_"Bat's breath!_ I'm already botching the rescue."

He pulled a small matchbox from his pocket and struck one to ignite the greasy cloth wrapped on the edge of the torch. The cloth caught fire fast and he ducked his head.

"Woah, now that's what I call light!" He muttered.

Phineas ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach and moved forward. He took extra care keeping the torch low. The wooden base beams and walls presented a fire hazard. As he walked he heard subdued voices and music coming from the rooms behind the walls. He stopped to catch his bearings and crouched low. He noticed two beams of light from the opposite wall. They were eyeholes. He peeked inside and saw Christina's dressing room.

"That rotten stalker!" An outbreak of curses ran through his head.

Phineas stood and dusted off the wood chips and sawdust that landed on his shoulders. This was the main passage that Erik skulked in, waiting to strike. He noticed the mirror propped against the adjacent wall and realized it was the connecting passage. He came to a fork. He decided to turn down the right, in the direction of the mirror. It came to a dead end after fifty feet; he faced another wood door with a giant, round handle. He laid the torch on the ground and pulled it open easily.

"We wouldn't want the Phantom straining his bony behind now would we?" He said bitterly.

Phineas stepped in and immediately toppled down a winding stone stairwell. He curled his body in a way that protected his head and forced him to practically roll like a ball. He finally struck the bottom and sprawled his arms and legs out. The flaming torch landed inches from his face.

"Any closer and the Phantom would have a roommate." He joked wearily.

He lay a few minutes trying to decide if he broke any limbs and was just too stunned to move. His muscles hurt and bleeding scratches nipped him. He ignored the pain shook off the stars floating around his eyes. He wondered if he was the only soul other than Erik who entered this part of the Opera House.

_"Right!_ Poor Jeffrey was down here too."

He attempted to imagine the boy's terror and the struggle. Jeffrey fought hard when called upon to act. Phineas still reeled from his early emotional breakdown. He hoped to never act that pathetic in front of the kid again. However, the situation forced him to reveal how much he loved Jeffrey like his own son. He couldn't remember the last time he ever told him, but it eventually hit him. He said it at his trial with Drake. After being harshly accused of endangering his welfare, Phineas blurted out, _"I love Jeffrey and I would never let anything happen to him!"_ He didn't see Jeffrey's reaction to his words and no one mentioned it later.

Phineas finally rose and walked around stiff. He shook out his limbs before going further. He glimpsed a pathway glowing brighter than his torch. He came to the entrance – an extended corridor illuminated with candelabras. Bronzed arms and other receptacles held them in place. His arm ached from holding the torch so he tossed it. He followed the path, his large eyes taking in the mysterious surroundings. The corridors twisted and turned, supported by huge beige stone buttresses and archways. Hideous gargoyle carvings gazed at him. He finally came to a stand still; the lake surrounded the rest of the grandiose channel. He rolled his sleeves higher and loosened his collar.

"Some host, the Phantom is, he doesn't even provide a boat. If the water's toxic, I'll find out in ten years."

Phineas dove into the water and it chilled him. The lake was amazingly clean, unsoiled by the rats and sewage that made Paris infamous. His feet didn't touch the bottom and he estimated the depth at twenty feet. He followed the corridors. The water felt good on his scrapes and revived him. He came to a great archway and huge pillars supported the cavern on both sides. He found a small opening and swam for it. In the distance he perceived a slow and melodious song playing gently on an organ and accompanied by a rich tenor.

_"So this is what Christina meant by the __Angel of Music."_ Phineas thought in wonder. "_It's beautiful._"

The Phantom struck the final chords; his last words lingered.

_"Help me make the music of the night!…"_

Phineas was nearly lulled into a false sense of security, until a deep foreboding struck him. "_I got in here too easily_."

In cue with his thoughts, half the candles flickered out. He swam ahead a few feet past the entrance to another stone partition. He splashed the water aggravated and rolled his eyes.

"This was a big waste of time."

A loud, metallic sound pierced his ears. He dove for the entrance and a rusted door with giant bolts clamped down, blocking his only escape. He looked up dismayed. A metal grate descended upon him and forced him underwater. He came up for air, and nearly knocked himself out on the steel bars. He tried to shove it up but his efforts failed. He stuck his arms through the open grooves and yanked at the bars but couldn't find a weak spot. The grate dropped faster and he went under again. He flailed around and rammed the walls in a futile attempt to find a passage or loose stones. Panicking caused him to spend his air quicker. He surfaced for a small gulp of air and the grate submerged him.


	13. I bid you welcome!

**Chapter 14: I bid you welcome!**

Jeffrey found it difficult holding the lantern and his nose simultaneously as he roamed through the passage. The lantern won the toss-up and he tried holding his breath every few paces.

_"Aww, jeesh,_ this isn't gonna work!"

Jeffrey let out a gust of air and the disgusting odor of raw sewage attacked him. He groaned and carried on, trying to keep focus. The walls shimmered with slick and putrid moss overlapping flecks of glittering rocks. They were the kind of rocks Jeffrey collected as a little child and pretended were diamonds. He ignored the tiny rat squeals as they scuttled past his sneakers.

"Don't be afraid, you're bigger than they are!" He repeated to himself. All the same, their beady red eyes haunted him in the darkness. He glanced at his map, and noted the route. "It shouldn't be much longer."

Jeffrey stopped to rub his eyes. His hand brushed across his right cheek he felt a sharp sting. Phineas' hand-print lingered when he last checked. Jeffrey was still taken aback from the slap, the worst Phineas ever done was shake his shoulders to get a point across. He kicked at the debris; it made little sense getting worked up again. The apologies were enough – or so he thought. Jeffrey never saw Phineas reveal such emotion. He couldn't accept that Phineas loved him very much.

Jeffrey heaved a sigh and the truth spilled out. "Because it would mean accepting that my father is gone!"

He wasn't ready to replace his father. No matter how much reassurance Phineas gave him, Jeffrey stubbornly kept him at a distance. He never hesitated to tell Phineas how much he _needed_ him, or that he was his _family_; but a thought occurred to him.

"I've never told Phineas that…_I love him_!"

As he pondered his revelations Jeffrey failed to notice a gap in the wet ground ahead. He ambled forward a few paces and dropped through a cavernous hole.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help!_"

Jeffrey screamed as he tumbled and slid through a rushing tunnel of water in pitch-blackness. He wrapped his arms across his chest and forced his body still. The slide beat any of the water rides at the water parks. His body slammed right to left into stone fortifications. He catapulted in mid-air and landed into a cold and deep body of water. Jeffrey kicked upward and surfaced, gagging.

**~Oo~**

Phineas couldn't hold his breath much longer. The pressure of the gate bore down. He looked to the right and noticed a large metal valve. He grabbed it and forced it clockwise, it wouldn't budge. He wanted to yell in frustration and he tried the other direction. The valve suddenly clicked. With his last ounce of power and searing lungs he rotated it until he felt the lurch. The gate shifted and rose up with the bolted trap door. Phineas swam as fast as he could underneath the metal exit and thrust his head above water. He made it ten feet away from the watery grave. His deep gasps echoed throughout the caverns. He tread water extremely dizzy from the physical and emotional strain he endured in the last few hours. A sharp pain attacked him in his right side.

_"Oh no! Not now!"_ He thought in a panic. His stomach cramped up and he doubled over. His arms and legs numbed and he couldn't keep his head above water. He cried out alarmed as his muscles betrayed him and he went under.

Jeffrey swam around when he heard Phineas yell. His eyes widened horrified when he saw his friend disappear beneath the lake.

"Bogg!"

Jeffrey dove after him. He draped his arm across his chest and swam ferociously to get him to the surface. Phineas kept slipping from his grip. Jeffrey was torn between letting Phineas sink and getting more air for himself. He quickly remembered what the Jr. lifeguards taught at the YMCA. Using the last bit of air he could afford, Jeffrey pinched Phineas' nose firmly, and put his mouth over his, expelling a deep breath.

When the surge of air filled Phineas' lungs, he opened his eyes and saw Jeffrey. Relief filled Jeffrey. He swam below Phineas and pushed him upward until he broke the surface. Jeffrey came up after him, but the last of his air was spent. He choked and swallowed a mouthful of water, submerging again.

Phineas took huge breaths and turned for Jeffrey, but he was gone.

"Jeff? Where are you? _No, Jeffrey!"_

Phineas forgot his pains. He dove underwater. Jeffrey struggled, but descended fast. Phineas grabbed for his shirt and pulled him up. As they surfaced again, Jeffrey roused, coughing and gulping the air. Phineas drew him close and they floated in the center of the lake.

"Jeff! You saved my life again. I swear I…didn't…didn't…think I could make it!" Phineas sputtered.

"Yeah…and then I go and drown myself right after." He gasped.

"That's…that's why we're a perfect…team!"

Phineas held Jeffrey and they paddled across the lake, stopping to rest against the pillar. With one hand, Phineas supported Jeffrey, and with the other, clutched the base of the marble. Jeffrey was still out of breath and Phineas shuddered under the tension, but they managed to smile at each other with a deep understanding.

"I told you, you couldn't come down here…you…completely _disobeyed _me again! Smart kid…still…still trying to do what you think is right!"

Phineas threw his arm around him. He tried to keep a stern demeanor, but profound appreciation filled his eyes. He couldn't restrain his laughter. Jeffrey let out a shout and hugged him.

"Phineas, I'm sorry! I love you!" He cried.

Phineas patted his back, helping him cough up more water and keeping him in a strong embrace. "Its okay, Jeffrey. I know you do…_I know_. I love you too."

**~Oo~**

_"My young sirs! This is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true!"_

The Phantom's maniacal voice resonated throughout the entire catacomb. Jeffrey gripped Phineas' neck. The candles expired and plunged them in near darkness, only a soft-lit ambiance radiated from a nearby passage. The lake waters churned and waves lapped over Phineas and Jeffrey's heads.

"Bogg! What's going on?"

"I don't know kid! Just hold on tight!" Phineas attempted to hold Jeffrey higher.

"I bid you welcome!" The Phantom's voice rang out.

The lake surged at full speed and they were about to smash into a steel portcullis when the grating lifted. They swirled through the entrance and Phineas grabbed for anything to support them. A powerful drainage system sucked them to the bottom of the lake.

_"Bogg!_ Don't let me go!" Jeffrey screamed. A last gush of water pushed him downward, but Phineas latched onto his arm, nearly tearing it from its socket.

"Never Jeffrey! _Never!"_ He shouted hoarsely.

Phineas' strength gave out; his hand slipped from the stone. Still clutching Jeffrey, they sank into the whirlpool.

**~Oo~**

Hundreds of candles illuminated the magnificent décor in the Phantom's gigantic abode. The rich furnishings marked his exquisite quality and taste. Jeffrey groaned and rolled over, he might have been out for hours since his clothing and hair dried. His whole body ached and he felt battered from all the wild events during the week. He saw Christina step out from an inner chamber finely clad in a white satin and lace night dress. Her clothing and the atmosphere illuminated her ethereal beauty. Jeffrey whipped his head around and saw his partner.

"Oh no, Bogg…"

The Phantom tethered Phineas' weary body to the portcullis and forced him upright for hours. His limbs hung like a lifeless marionette. Jeffrey gaped in terror at the Punjab lasso wrapped loosely around Phineas' neck. The other end of the rope suspended in mid-air. Jeffrey stumbled to his partner and held his arm.

Phineas smiled weakly and whispered. "Thank God you're alive, Jeffrey, the last thing I remember was getting sucked to the bottom of the whirlpool...I remember a big drain or something down there, its kinda hazy."

"Yeah, I guess I blacked out."

Glass shattered. A grotesque figure of Christina adorned in a frilly wedding dress, collapsed forward from an intricately designed mirror. The crooked limbs dangled up and down and the curly blonde hair fell loose under the shrouded veil. The real Christina screamed. Phineas shifted to break free to help her. Christina stared around the room dismayed until her misty eyed-gaze landed on Phineas.

"My love…" She moaned and her tears flowed unabated.

In a fit of ecstasy, the Phantom pounded away on his organ. His masked head swayed to the intense music. Christina inched closer and closer toward him, despite the warning signals from the Voyagers.

"_You've passed the point of no return!" _The Phantom roared and banged on the organ in a rage. He laughed and then calmly resumed his music. Christina froze.

"I can't leave her alone with him…but I…I…can't _move_." Phineas clenched his teeth to hide the pain.

"Don't try, Bogg. History has to play itself out here and now, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Jeffrey cautioned him.

The finale began. They made it alive into the lair of the _Phantom of the Opera._


	14. The Phantom's Lair: Christina's Truth

**Chapter 14: The Phantom's lair: Christina's Truth**

As the Phantom played his haunting melodies the tension increased. Phineas and Jeffrey watched as Christina moved closer and stopped right behind him. She cautiously reached out her arms.

"This is it, Bogg, the unmasking! I can't believe it's happening for real." Jeffrey whispered in awe and clutched Phineas' sleeve.

Phineas could only stare with growing helplessness. The Voyagers had a clear view of the Phantom's masked face, eerily lit by a candelabrum. Christina hesitated. Every time she attempted to grab the leather mask, the Phantom's body shifted and rose with each crescendo of music. She stiffened with pure determination, put her hands on the sides of the mask and jerked the mask off. The Phantom struck the keys violently and screamed in anger. Jeffrey covered his mouth frightened and Phineas' mouth fell agape. The last time he felt such horror Jeffrey had fallen out the window.

The Phantom stood and glared at the Voyagers, his ghastly face filled with hatred. The nose was scarcely visible, his hollow eyes resembled black marbles and his mouth twisted in a vicious snarl. The upper lip stretched unnaturally high to the right corner of his jawbone and the bottom lip was non-existent, giving him the appearance of a grinning skull. There were burn scars on each cheek, which had healed to dark purple and reddish tones. He was nearly bald, except for a few black tufts of hair that sprung out on top of his head. He raised his gloved hands to his face and turned to Christina.

"Damn you! Curse you! You viper! You little prying Pandora! Face your fate! An eternity of _this _before your eyes!"

The Phantom removed his hands. "Is _this_ what you wanted to see?"

Christina stumbled backwards, falling over a small divan as she tried to shield her eyes. She cried out for Phineas as he continued to rage.

"He cannot help you! No on can!"

"Erik! Erik! Forgive me! I didn't mean for that to happen! Why couldn't you understand that I wanted you to leave?"

"_Understand_? All I _understand_ is that you have condemned me to wallow in blood, denied me the joys of the flesh! You have infected me with a poison that killed our love!"

Erik compelled her to absorb his mangled flesh. He grabbed her face and forced her gaze upon him, laughing spitefully. Phineas fought against the ropes that held him captive, but Jeffrey shook his head.

"Bogg it has to play out like this!"

"But we have to get her away from that madman!"

"Don't interfere. We won't get a green light if you…" Jeffrey reached for the omni on his belt, but it was gone.

"Bogg! I've lost the omni!"

Anxiety welled up in his dark eyes. Panic seized Phineas as his gaze roamed around the room for the device. He kept his voice as calm as he could.

"Its no wonder after the lake and the whirlpool. It's not your fault, Jeffrey." He said reassuringly. "We'll find it, if I can just get out of this!" He struggled, causing the ropes to tighten. "_Aughh!_ I can't!"

Christina sobbed and the Phantom shoved her to the ground and mocked her.

"Why don't you tell your young lover the _real_ story? How you maliciously ruined my life… our lives! Tell him!"

He drew her erect and dragged her to Phineas. He smirked at Jeffrey and Jeffrey hid his face against Bogg's shirt. The Phantom snapped his fingers and raised his hands like a conductor, slowly tugging at the air. The noose rose up and tightened around Phineas' neck, gradually pulling him against the restraints.

"No! Stop it! _Bogg!"_ Jeff cried out.

He tried to climb the portcullis to reach the deadly lasso, but the Phantom swiftly yanked him off the rungs and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. His grip still in the air, he leaned into him, his face mere inches away.

"Stay…out…of…this…you _insolent boy!"_ He bared his teeth and the burns on his face darkened with his rage. Jeffrey didn't move as Erik turned to Christina. He did not want to risk Phineas' life more by enraging Erik.

"No Erik! No! Please don't harm him anymore!"

He pulled the noose tighter. "Your lover makes a passionate plea, only she can save you now!"

"Erik…don't do this…" Phineas choked out.

The lasso stretched tight. It pulled Phineas' body and forced his head against the hard steel. His breath came out in ragged gasps and the restraints dug excruciatingly into his flesh.

**~Oo~**

Christina sank to her knees and clutched Erik's coat. "Don't hurt him anymore! I'll confess all!" She sobbed. "When you came that night I didn't want to see you because I feared for your life! I was a fallen woman and I was ashamed! That is why I left Sweden, and you!"

"What's this Christina? Speak further!" Erik commanded, his tone softened.

Christina took control of her emotions and no longer showed fear of Erik's face. She paced around the room and wrung her hands.

"You showed me nothing but kindness. You were my mentor, my friend and eventually, my first love. But I was still like a child, Erik. I had so many dreams and desires and I felt smothered. I_ did _love you Erik, and when I found another I couldn't bear to face you with the truth of my infidelity, so I wrote you my farewell letter. It was a fleeting, childish romance with one of my admirers from the county fair. You were so demanding of me at times, I couldn't tell you the truth so I left you that letter. I hoped that you would never find me, but as my fame grew I knew that you would, so I traveled often."

"_That damnable letter!"_ Erik sneered. "So neat and perfect with a delicate white ribbon! I still have it, Christina, I've read it every night since!"

Christina was shaken by his madness. The Phantom sent his letters with a _black_ ribbon to mock her. She continued her story.

"The night I played_ La Traviata_ at the _Theater Lyrique_; I was in another foolish relationship. Rudolph was a journalist I met on holiday. He turned out to be a violent sort. I didn't realize his true character until the day he struck me and called me a rebellious creature. During rehearsals he found the letters you sent me and threatened your life should you come."

She had Erik's full attention; He slowly released his hold on the invisible threading which secured the Punjab lasso. Phineas sagged back against the grate, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. Christina moved around freely and Erik followed her every step. Jeffrey boldly climbed up and removed the noose off Phineas' neck. Phineas heaved deep breaths of air and Jeffrey leaned his head on his shoulder. It was the closest thing to a hug he could manage. They stayed that way briefly as Christina continued her story.

"I knew you would be at the theater to see my performance sometime, Erik. The night you appeared, Rudolph and I had a terrible fight. He knew that my old 'master' was in the audience and he was prepared for a duel! Oh how I despised him then, he hurt me so much!" She abruptly turned and led Erik in the direction of the shattered mirror.

Jeffrey climbed down to hunt for the missing omni. Christina stopped talking. She lowered her face and gently touched the wedding veil of the dummy. Erik's expression turned sympathetic. Jeffrey looked past the couple to the organ: the omni lay next to the candelabra.

Erik came up behind Christina and held her arms, urging her to continue. This afforded Jeffrey the opportunity he needed. He crept to the organ and grabbed the omni and a single candle. He hurried back to Phineas' side and opened the omni: it was still red. He snatched the end of the Punjab lasso and burned the fine thread that suspended it, preventing the Phantom from using it on Phineas again. Feeling slightly more secure, he burned the ropes as Christina's voice carried to them.

"When you came to my room after the performance, my heart melted. I had missed you so, and you came bearing gifts…the ring!"

Erik withdrew a small, shining diamond ring from his vest pocket.

"Yes, _the ring,_ I took it back from you then, Christina." He clenched it in his fist.

"I was in a panic, Erik! Rudolph was coming to my room at any moment. I knew that you were not a fighter. I had to make you go away by telling you those awful things."

"Did you think that I would harm you, Christina? I loved you! I wanted to forgive you and win you back. I would have fought to the death for you! I am stronger than you imagine. Your words were more a curse to my flesh than the fire!"

Christina boldly faced the man who haunted her and killed for her.

"Don't you remember, Erik? My scream was to warn you! Rudolph was in my doorway; he had pulled his pistol and aimed for you. I didn't know what to do so I threw the lantern! I never meant to strike you!_ Never!_ And then I could never take the blame for what I did and that was horrid of me! Oh Erik, forgive me!"

Christina bent over from grief, and Erik stood very still. He threw his head back and his deep, sadistic laughter echoed through the lair. Jeffrey finished burning the ropes and helped Phineas down off the grating. Phineas leaned against the portcullis, unable to support himself fully. Suddenly they heard a mob of angry voices in the distance.

'Track down this murderer! He must be found! _Hunt out this animal!_ This creature must never go free!"

The Phantom grew wrathful again and turned on Christina.

"Do you hear that? You have led them to me! Deceived again! You little demon! You little lying Delilah! Now _you_ can never be free!"

He dragged her to his side, pure malice in his twisted face. He pushed her to a wall and removed a giant black curtain. The two insects waited. On the left a figure of a golden scorpion with a ruby tail, and on the right an emerald grasshopper.

"This is it! Make your choice! Turn the grasshopper and you will destroy us all! Turn the scorpion and you must give your heart and soul to me! But either way you choose you cannot win!"

He turned to the Voyagers. "And as for the two of you! I will make you pay for her sins!"

The look of anguish in Christina's eyes roused Phineas into action and he ran towards her.

"Erik! this has to end now!"

Erik thrust out his hands. Using a small conductor in his palm, he struck Phineas in the chest with blue lightning bolts. Phineas fell to the ground writhing in shock. Christina screamed and Jeffrey ran to his side, imploring him to stay conscious.

"Bogg stay with me! Don't pass out…Bogg! _Please!"_

The Phantom's shadow overwhelmed them and prepared for the kill.


	15. The point of no return?

**Chapter 15: The Point of no return?**

As the Phantom drew closer, Jeffrey saw Christina pick up a candelabra that rested on a gold inlaid chest near the organ. She crept behind Erik, then screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Her soaring vibrato threatened to shatter all the mirrors inside the lair and Jeffrey held his ears. The Phantom motioned to turn and she smashed the candelabra across the back of his head. Erik fell to the ground as the red candle wax scalded his face and mingled with blood that poured from a gash on the back of his head.

_"Curse you!" _He spewed, and tried to control the bleeding with a handkerchief.

He dropped the lightning conductor and it cracked on the stone floor. Jeffrey jumped up and crushed it underfoot. He quickly grabbed the thickest velvet curtains he could find to smother the fires spreading from the fallen candles. Christina raced to Phineas and cradled his head in her arms. He started to come around and his hand flew to his throat; the memory of the noose was painfully fresh. Jeffrey and Christina helped him up, supporting his weight on their shoulders. His knees gave out, but he eventually managed to stand upright.

Erik regained his bearings and ran to the wall, facing them in utter fury.

"Do you think it is over? You must still make your choice! What will it be? The scorpion or the grasshopper?" He put a hand on each of them and Christina froze.

"I…I cannot choose!"

"You try my patience! Make your choice or I will make it for you!"

A sudden thought came to Jeffrey as he roused Phineas.

"Bogg! The dynamite you deactivated wasn't what destroyed the opera house! It was another decoy, It…!"

"It's gunpowder!" The Phantom bellowed. His bony fingers clenched tightly over the bejeweled insects.

"If you turn the grasshopper, Christina, we shall all blow up…there is enough gunpowder under our feet to destroy this whole section of Paris! If you turn the scorpion, all the powder will be soaked and useless! What will it be? If in two minutes you have not turned the scorpion, I shall turn the grasshopper, and the grasshopper, I tell you, _hops jolly high!"_

Christina approached Erik distressed. "You wouldn't! Haven't you gorged yourself enough in your lust for blood? I'm not worth all these innocent lives! I proved that by my affairs, please spare them!"

Phineas staggered closer, hoping to appeal to Erik's last shred of humanity. Jeffrey tried to support him, but Phineas' strength returned and he made his partner stay behind him.

"Erik! Just listen to reason!" He gasped. "It's not your face that's horrible to us now; all the horror is _inside_ you! Its in your mind, you've let revenge consume you all these years! Show some compassion!"

Erik lunged for him, but Phineas, although still weak, got the upper hand and twisted his thin arms behind his back. He observed Erik's head; the deep gash bled profusely.

"Erik, you're wounded, you need help, let us get you out of here."

"Let me go! Why should I show any compassion? Has the world shown compassion to me since my face became a hideous mask?" Erik twisted his body in serpentine fashion, throwing Phineas off guard and knocked him into Jeffrey.

"Steady, Bogg!" Jeffrey held his partner's arm.

Erik ran back to the wall. His composure wavered and his grasp on the scorpion and grasshopper was weakened. The mob fast approached as they attempted to cross the lake. Phineas looked the Phantom squarely in the eye; his jaw clenched.

"Do you hear that, Erik? They are coming for you,_ what will you do_?"

Jeffrey clung to his side and Phineas looked down at him, hoping his eyes didn't betray the dread he felt. Phineas clutched the omni and drew him closer. He tried to draw Christina toward him, but she shook him off with a wistful smile. She slowly walked to Erik.

"Jeff, why is she going to him? I have to get us out of here." He whispered.

Jeffrey wiped his eyes. "It's something she has to do, Bogg, just watch."

Christina faced her old lover. She gingerly reached out, taking his scarred cheeks in her hands. Erik's angry countenance faded and he cried, deep groans escaped his mangled lips. She drew his face to hers and kissed him fully on the mouth. Phineas gazed at the scene in sympathetic wonder. Erik's body went rigid, but then relaxed as he absorbed her gesture of compassion.

Phineas squeezed Jeffrey's shoulders and opened the omni; to his disappointment, the light lingered on red. Erik pushed her away in despair.

"Take her! _Take her now!"_ He commanded Phineas. He flung himself against the wall and slid down with heart-rending sobs.

"Christina, please forgive me, I did it all for you, and all for nothing! Take her, damn you!" He snarled at Phineas. "Forget me; forget all of this, forget all that you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you! Quickly, before it's too late, _leave me!"_

Erik grabbed the ruby tail of the scorpion and turned it fully to the right. The ground rumbled under their feet and the lake receded. The mob cried out amazed, and they marched forward as the water gave way. Erik pushed in the wall behind the scorpion and a hidden door opened to reveal a narrow passage. Christina looked at Erik astonished.

"I am a trap door lover and I open and shut what I please and as I please…get out through here as fast as you can, now!" He replied.

As the trio entered the passageway, the Phantom's misery came to a head and began to destroy many furnishings in the lair. He knocked over mirrors and candles, stomping on the ones that dared to ignite. He tore at curtains and drapes, and ripped the head off the dummy. He sobbed in its veil until he collapsed onto a large, black throne adorned with a crystal skull on top. Erik laughed in stuttering, high-pitched giggles, and sang. He uttered hopeless lyrics that Phineas recognized as a melody played during the Masquerade ball. Phineas and Jeffrey tearfully gazed at the pathetic man who terrorized all of Paris.

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade…masquerade…hide your face, so the world_ _will never find you…"_

Phineas swallowed a lump in his throat as Erik sang out mournfully,

_"Christina, I love you…"_

Erik placed the ring on his pinkie finger and kissed it, then stood and wrapped the cloak around his body. He eased back down clutching his heart. The chair flipped backwards into the floor and rose up empty a moment later. The mob tried to knock down the portcullis and climbed over it in a frenzy to catch The Phantom.

"Bogg, let's get out of here, please." Jeffrey cried softly.

At that moment Meg Giry approached the throne. She delicately picked up the white leather mask Erik left behind and held it under a a bright candle and the mask glowed. Phineas looked at Jeffrey and he nodded. He flicked open the omni, and the green light rang.

**~Oo~**

The short passageway led straight to a wrought iron grating a few feet above them. Phineas pushed it and jumped out quickly. A bright sky greeted him and he shielded his eyes. They were in the back courtyards of the Opera House. He knelt down and gently pulled Christina through the opening. She laid on the grass tearful and exhausted. Phineas drew Jeffrey out and grabbed him in a strong embrace.

"Bogg! We made it! You did it!" He exclaimed.

Phineas glanced at Christina. "No Jeffrey, I didn't…_she did_." Phineas gradually released Jeffrey and stooped beside her. Despite his aching muscles, he secured her petite body in his arms. She closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest.

"C'mon, Jeff. Let's get out of here."

"Where? Please, Bogg, not in the Opera House! _Please!"_ He begged.

Phineas frowned sadly at his tear stained and dirty face. "No, Jeff, we'll go to Rue Scribe, and get all the rest we need."

**~Oo~**

**_3 Days Later_**

The Voyagers both agreed they had never slept so much in their entire lives. They filled up on hot meals, took warm and relaxing baths, and forced themselves to refrain from any real physical activities. The time spent helped renew their aching bodies and dampened spirits. Christina rested too, and refused any offers to stay in the Opera House and continue the play. The roles of Violetta and Alfredo were returned to Carolina DiFrancesca and her latest pet tenor, Rodrigo. Many other performers had to be hastily replaced. Mme. Giry decided to go into early retirement and planned a very long holiday with her daughter Meg.

Phineas stood before the mirror in the hotel room; he buckled his belt, and tightened the red and green sash around his waist. He put on his vest as Jeffrey bounded into the room. He landed on the bed with a silly grin on his face. Phineas laughed at him. A man only wore a grin like that when he made good with the ladies. Today was the first day that Jeffrey actually had the courage to leave his side.

"So…tell me what happened?" He urged.

Jeffrey sat up straight and craned his neck quickly, trying to appear mature.

"It was nothing. Meg and I just said our goodbyes…and she gave me _this_ as a keepsake!"

He proudly held up a silver, heart-shaped locket. Phineas snatched it away to examine it.

"Be careful, Bogg, if you open it, it will fall out." Jeffrey said, swiping it back.

"What will?"

"_A__ lock of her hair_." Jeffrey swooned back onto the bed and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

_"Woooahhohooo!_ Good for you Jeff! C'mon, what _else_ did she give you?"

"Bogg, she kissed me! Right on the lips…it was almost like the way…" Jeffrey was afraid to even make mention of Erik or the Phantom, so Phineas jumped in.

_"Umm_…the way I kissed Christina in the theater?" He offered.

"Yeah, something like that." He blushed furiously.

"Ok, we'll leave it as _something like that_." He teased him.

Jeffrey went to the window and smiled when he looked down.

"Hey, Bogg, Christina is outside, she's just about ready to leave with the carriage."

Phineas gave himself one last glance in the mirror and sighed. The resting really helped him, but the weariness was still in his features. The Punjab lasso burns on his neck and abrasions on his body just started to heal. He looked at Jeffrey, who was scribbling Meg's name on the complimentary stationary. Despite his happy mood, Phineas saw a profound sadness in his eyes. The week in the Paris Opera house left tragic scars that only the passage of time would erase. He put an arm around Jeffrey's shoulder and sat beside him.

"Jeffrey, are you _okay?"_ Phineas didn't know what other question he could ask at this point.

Jeffrey hesitated, and then gave him his sweet, crooked smile. "I'm okay, Bogg. I mean hey, the important thing is we saved the Opera House and Christina, right?"

Phineas nodded slowly, but that wasn't the answer he wanted. "_Yes_…that's true, but I want to know how _you_ feel, Jeffrey."

A minute of silence passed between them, both reflected on all the life threatening events, but more personally, the heated argument that occurred between them.

"Bogg, I don't know what I feel right now. I'm still scared, upset, hurt…all I really want to do is go home." Jeffrey gasped a little. It dawned on him that he and Phineas were time travelers without a permanent place to hang their hats or lay their heads.

"Err, I know we don't have a real home, but you know what I mean?" He shrugged.

"It's home as long as we're together, right kid?" Phineas hugged him. He tried not to get all worked up emotionally again.

Jeffrey stood up proudly. "That's right! Bogg and Jeff, PB and J, we're Voyagers!"

Phineas tousled his hair. "_Voyagers!_" He echoed.

As they left the room Phineas halted him by the stairwell. "Listen, if you ever feel the need to talk about this more, or vent, or anything, just say the word and I'm here for you."

Jeffrey saw the love in Phineas' calm blue eyes and believed him. "I will, Bogg. I promise."

They met Christina and she greeted them with a darling smile and kissed their cheeks.

"I wondered when you were coming down, boys, the driver is preparing the horses. Oh my! You must really feel most comfortable in this attire. Tell me, are you and Jeffrey really sailors? "

Phineas laughed aloud with Jeffrey and gave her a wink. "You got us!"

"Oh, how I wish you would sail me back to New York then." She said regretfully.

"I know, but Jeffrey and I…we…_uh…we…"_

Christina quieted his stammers with a sweet kiss. Jeffrey took his cues and backed toward a bench to give them privacy.

"Phineas, you're a man of many secrets, and that is something I do understand."

She fiddled with his vest collar and smoothed back his wavy hair with a giggle, but her eyes glowed with tears. She stumbled over her next words.

"I…I will never forget this adventure, Phineas…not as long…as I live. Nor will I _ever _forget you. I doubt there is a man with as much beauty, valor, and kindness. I…I feel so fortunate to have known you. If only we had more time together."

She broke into sobs and Phineas held her close to his chest; her hot tears stung his skin and his heart swelled with sadness. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of her body to overpower him. When she released him, the carriage driver was ready for departure.

Christina called Jeffrey over to hug him and she kissed his head. "Sweet Jeffrey, you are the most honorable boy I've ever met. You're going to grow up to be just like Phineas, strong, handsome and brave."

She stepped into the carriage with Phineas' help and clasped his hand from little window. "Please don't hesitate to inquire of me in your travels. Perhaps I will be singing in your area."

"We'll do that, Christina." He promised.

"Goodbye, my sweet love." Christina whispered and the carriage lurched forward.

Phineas forlornly watched the carriage ride away until it was no longer visible. Jeffrey stayed beside him.

"I know you're going to miss her, Bogg. Were you really in love with her?"

Phineas hesitated before answering. He learned to stop making hasty judgments of his feelings ever since leaving Mabel Hubbard. He drew a long breath.

"You know, Jeff, given more time and under better circumstances…I'd say that I would have loved her dearly."

Jeffrey realized how Phineas struggled to give him that answer and he accepted it. The Voyagers walked away from the hotel and crowds and stood under a tree. Jeffrey held on tight to Phineas' arm.

"Ready to get out of Paris, Jeffrey?"

"I've never been more ready to leave a time-zone, Bogg. But you know…in a warped way, I'm gonna miss this adventure."

"I know exactly how you feel, kid. So will I." Phineas opened the omni and hit it.

**~Oo~**

The Voyagers landed onto plush red seats in the rear of a small, decorated theater. Jeffrey grabbed Phineas.

"Bogg! Where are we? Not the Opera House again!" He whispered frightened.

"No, it's not big enough." Phineas opened the omni, but the dials stuck and the lights flashed back and forth. _"Aww, jeesh,_ darn thing is stuck in the automatic again!"

They suddenly heard loud and boisterous voices from the stage as a play began. As Jeffrey examined the theater, a strange feeling attacked him. The modern dress and hairstyles of the audience were from his time period.

"Bogg, what year is this?"

_"Uhh, _hold on I can't quite see…_oh_…New York, October 9th…the pointer is past 1970, but I can't tell."

A young couple turned around to shush them. "Hey, be quiet. It's 1988, okay."

The Voyagers sank down into the seats and whispered furiously to each other.

"I don't know how this happened, Jeff. I didn't set it that way. I can't do that, remember?"

"Yeah, then why are we here? We don't even know if there's a green light or not."

The actors on the stage finished their speech; there was something vaguely familiar about the whole scenario.

_"Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination, gentlemen!"_

The whole audience gasped as rousing symphonic-rock music played and the prop chandelier that lay dormant on the stage sparked to life. It slowly lifted up over their heads. Jeffrey fell into the music and pretended to conduct the orchestra. As an usher walked by, he asked for a playbill and looked at the show title in shock.

"Bogg, look at this!" Jeffrey held up the playbill and Phineas' jaw dropped. "That's amazing!"

_'The Phantom of the Opera' A musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber.' _Underneath the titles was an image of the infamous white mask.

"They made a play about all this?" Phineas asked in amazement.

"Not a play, a musical! _Woah!_ _Michael Crawford_ as The Phantom? He's a skinny British comedian, my parents and I used to watch his movies all the time. We thought he was hilarious in 'Hello Dolly', 'A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum,' and they _loved_ his show, '_Some mothers do 'ave em_.' I hope this isn't supposed to be a comedy?"

Jeffrey smiled as the stage turned to a flurry of colorful hues of red, gold and green, a screen projected the words, _'Act One, Scene One – Rehearsal's for 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau.'_

Phineas didn't know what to do so he shrugged. "Whaddya say, kid, care to see the show? We beat the box office, and got perfect seats, not too far, not too close. Let's enjoy it while we can, right?"

"Why not, Bogg? After what we've been through, I can handle this. I want to see who you inspired this time."

"Oh, it's gotta be him, most definitely." Phineas pointed out a blonde, handsome fellow in the playbill dressed the way Phineas did in the Opera House.

"Steve Barton as, _Raoul Comte De Chagny_. Of course! Christine Daae's young _suitor_." Jeffrey noted in awe. "He tries to save her in the lair, and the phantom puts the noose and…Bogg! Just like you!"

Phineas shivered. "Yeah, sure…hey, he kind of has my image, doesn't he?" He examined the playbill and his face lit up excited as he pointed to _Act One, scene ten_.

"Jeffrey, look! My song! _'All I ask of you'. That's_ the song I heard on VSR, the one I sang to Christina! You know what? Headquarters sent us here and I'm not leaving until its over."

Phineas folded his arms proudly and beamed at the performance he and Jeffrey helped become a reality. Jeffrey had to stifle himself from laughing out loud. Phineas nudged him.

"Hey, we're getting some dirty looks; lets be quiet and watch this show. The music is _fantastic_."

With that, the Voyagers leaned back and began a new adventure with, _The Phantom of The Opera._

_**The End.**_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Christina Nilsson made a firm decision to never record her voice on a phonograph for the public. She claimed lack of confidence in her talent. Her drive for the Opera dwindled. It was never noted that Christina played Violetta on opening night and history recorded her as having_ never _performed at the Paris Opera House. Christina retired from the world of Opera at just forty-five years old in 1905. She did not want the public to view her as a sorry old woman, trying to recapture the success of her youth. She married twice, her first husband was killed in a thoughtless duel and her second husband descended into madness from his wealth. She would find him climbing trees in their yard, believing he was climbing his rising stock margins. Little else is known about her life.

Armand and Richard stayed on as Managers of the Opera House, their business boomed because of the city's morbid curiosity with the Opera Ghost. They set up theater tours aside from the shows and reaped sizable profits. The tours continue down to the present day and The Phantom's leather mask ironically hangs in the manager's office. By the close of the nineteenth century the Paris Opera house became a dance hall.

The Phantom's lair was searched from top to bottom shortly after his disappearance. Greedy Parisians came out of the woodwork, hoping to cash in on the jewels and valuables left over. Some interlopers even died trying to bypass the hidden corridors and traps. It became apparent through the years, that all of the Phantom's secret passages were unaccounted for.

Erik's beautiful compositions were found rolled up inside his organ, and these were promptly donated to Music halls around Europe and England. The music was never performed. But in 1981, a certain composer bought them and revised them for use in a massive theatrical production of the Phantom's story. To this day, _The Phantom of the Opera _is a musical sensation that continues to enthrall fans.

In 1896, a young and florid journalist wrote a history of the Paris Opera and investigated the catacombs. He stumbled upon a gruesome, but sad discovery. He found a skeleton lying with a diamond ring on his small finger near a well far within the caverns. The journalist made numerous inquiries and investigations. He gained an exclusive and private interview with Christina Nilsson herself through contact with famed dance instructor, Meg Giry. He desired to write a fictional novel on the mystery of the Opera House Ghost.

Christina gave him many personal affects; among these were passionate and terrifying letters in black ribbons, her sole phonograph recording, and a small journal dated September 17th through the 24th, 1876. The contents astounded him; it was a full account of the horror, adventure, and romance that occurred in the theater and catacombs. In her journals, expressed her unrequited and passionate love for a handsome young stagehand who had nearly died numerous times coming to her rescue with his young nephew. She had no idea where they came from, but after that fateful week, she never saw them again.

The journalist promised to keep these articles a secret from the public, but he used many entries for his book. His Gothic story was published in 1911 to lukewarm reviews and threatened to become just another flimsy piece of literature. The journalist burned Christina's affects in 1925; the day they released a silent motion picture based upon his novel. It was only after the movie that the book came to be accepted as a masterpiece of fiction. Gaston Leroux died in 1927, claiming on his deathbed that The Phantom truly existed.

_**A/N: I'm just having fun blending fact and fiction for my Epilogue as I did throughout the entire story. As Jeffrey always says, "If you want to learn more about **(fill in the blank) **Take a voyage down to your public library…it's all in books! **(Or use the Internet too…carefully though.)_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my tale and thanks to the kind, helpful suggestions and Beta-editing from fanfic writer Daynawayna and others.  
**_


End file.
